Limelight
by marshmellowking69
Summary: Izuku isn't as weak as he appears. He doesn't have a quirk either. He is an Epic, and after meeting his father and interacting with heroes has a shift in objectives. He aims for two things. The death of the Epic Known as Obliteration and becoming the richest hero alive. Read The Reckoners Series. Heavy Edits, Check end of each chapter for authors notes.
1. GoodBye hero

Disclaimer: I do not own MHA. Please support the official release and have fun.

Talking:Sup

Thoughts: Hello

Rage: Muhahaha

**Limelight**

**Chapter 1: Goodbye Hero-**

**Pov: ****Izuku Midoriya**

"I'm gonna make it all better. Just you watch."

I assure myself. She'd been working herself to death to pay the bills. To take care of us. Because of me. After the incident with the sludge villain, Death Arms, had felt the desire to do a PSA. Staring my mom: As a form of community service. It costed her, her job and the humiliation she suffered. It pretty much took what was left of her confidence. We were left in a tough spot for a time. She was working 3 part time jobs, but that ended today. Thanks to my new abilities I found a legal job. I worked for a waste disposal company and while they didn't pay much it was enough. I had also found other legal means to exploit. I saved up enough cash for her to take a week off from work. After a few hours of begging I finally convince her to rest. She needed it, truly deserved it.

She was currently asleep on the couch in the living room. She was too weak to make it to her own room. I hated that she looks so tired and worn out. "I won't let this stand." I promise myself as I covered her with a blanket. I took her in my arms bridle style, cradling her carefully, as I attempted not to disturb her. As I carried her to her room I felt hatred and regret. I had given so much to everyone else, trying to live up to the standards of a society that hated people like me. I had nearly died and broken her heart. I laid her down gently and kissed her forehead. I was fully dressed and ready to go, but even so, even after everything I'd carefully planned out for her to make her day easier. I was still worried about her. I had already made her breakfast and cleaned the house. All she needed to do was relax and rest but knowing her, I knew she wouldn't. I cashed in a few of my favors to get her coupons for spas, restaurants, whatever she could desire. She was a saint and no one would ever clip her wings again. Not as long as he could draw breath. I called aunt Mitsuki, and asked for her help. I even cashed in one of my most valuable favors just for this day. So that my mother's mind would be anywhere else, but on me.

Because today was the day of the U.A exams. I felt a mixed bag of emotions going in. It had been my dream since I was a little boy to get into U.A and become a hero. Now my motives had changed but not my goals. My desire above all else in this world was wealth. I don't care about the meaning of heroism or being known as a great hero. The world has taught me where that train of thought takes the weak. Join a system of being used, and valued solely for your quirk? Not for me. If the world wanted anything from me they'd have to pay for it. Confidence combined with anxiety on my way to U.A. I felt like I could get into U.A with some difficulty. Who knew what kinds of test they had. It didn't matter, I wasn't going through all this for nothing.

I was an Epic and Epics didn't have specific names for their powers. They had portfolios which included their abilities. This was in part due to the randomness of abilities, and the fact completely different epics could share abilities. My ability portfolio was an exact copy of my father's. Regeneration, inorganic disintegration, and force-field manipulation. Thanks to a sister I never knew I had I was able to get a grasp on my abilities. And thanks to a father we thought abandoned us... I lived long enough to learn and return home. I returned home two weeks later after the sludge villain incident. I hated it. Hated it all. For the sake of filling a role, I named my portfolio,Limelight, and claimed it as a quirk. All of the usual biological test showed that I was still quirk-less. Outside of giving displays of my ability-A prospect I refused when in public- but in order to get my registration I turned a pencil dust. And when that wasn't enough I rolled up my sleeves and turned the doctors desk to dust, along with the belongings inside. The man was pissed but since there were laws in place for kids unable to control their quirks, I got away with it scot-free.

I was still a social outcast. Not wanted or desired to be seen by anyone other than my mother and a very select few. She had tortured herself after I went missing. She enlisted the help of the police and some local heroes, but eventually they'd given up. I was assumed missing at first, then presumed dead at the start of second week. When I came back suddenly my mother had a breakdown. She swore that she would be better, that she would support me no matter what. I felt like the world's biggest piece of shit that day. I understood her better. Her pain, her fears. All that she had ever been was a mother concerned for her child's safety. All she had ever wanted was see me live. To have a happy life. To make everything better for me.

I hated myself for it.

After... after the loss of one parent... you start to see things differently. You start to understand just what you mean to them. How much they care. It didn't make any real sense but, it was real. An honest and genuine love we are blessed with by right of birth. Parents are gifts and loving ones were divine. The look on my mom's face when I told her I met my sister was that of shock. When I told her that she was much older than me her reaction had been more receptive. Then she told me what happened to my father. Everything was going well, he was a responsible man. They were happy together. Until she woke up one day to him spasming in bed, and moments later. He vanished without a trace. I told her that my sister(Tavi) came from America looking for our father. I couldn't bring myself to tell my mom that he was dead. That I had watched him die, held his body as he grew cold. Or where I had really been for those two week.

I tripped.

So lost in my thoughts of self loathing and regrets I fell forward. I reached for my abilities to catch myself before my face could kiss the ground, but before I could, I started to... float?

"Are you okay?" A soft voice asked curiously."I'm sorry I used my quirk on you and... Hey I recognize you?" She stopped herself short and wore this apologetic expression." I'm sorry." She said showing legitimate regret. Not that she had to apologize for anything. She basically saved from having to display my abilities.

She patted me on the shoulder and with a smile she said.

"Good luck."

I wanted to thank her for what she did, but she left so quickly I never got the opportunity. I would have to do it another time, maybe once we started the hero program. A girl like that had be one of the few dreamers.

That pleasant experience, was followed by an unpleasant reunion. We were seated together by some sort of fucked up irony. We didn't say a word to each other. He stared at me and I returned it with a blank face. I hated him. But I didn't let it show too much. We'd barely seen each other since the sludge villain incident. I had been placed in a remedial class and he all but vanish from my life. After it became clear I had nothing to say to him and he had been just as tongue tied. We began to pay closer attention to Present Mic who gave us a run down on the rules.

We went our separate ways to start the practical portion of the test. I changed into a cheap pair green snickers, tank-top and black sweats. I completed my outfit with a pair of green goggles, for protection. My muscles filled out my tank-top. Once my abilities had become active, my body naturally became more fit. But it wasn't enough. I began to seriously train my body, and abilities until my bones broke and muscles tore. When you can regenerate you can push yourself well beyond your limits. I had gained 28 pounds of muscle. In addition, thanks to my employer's wife and a brotherly figure, I had picked up a few tricks. I wasn't a master, nowhere near, but I could dirty box as well as throw a mean kick. My aim had vastly improved in addition to my medical knowledge.

After I made my way to the starting line I met the others. The hero hopefuls and her, the kind girl. She was on the other side of the start. I began to make my way toward her only to be stopped by a taller teen. He had jets shooting out of his legs, glasses and a holier-than-thou attitude. " It seem my suspicions were correct. To think someone like you would be allowed this far." He started in a voice laced with righteousness. "A person like you, who endangers others makes my blood boil over." The teen turned his head towards the girl. " Don't you even think about distracting her." He said pointing a finger at me. " Or I'll make sure you are punished accordingly."

The crowed that had gathered around glared at me. Seemingly agreeing with the asshole. This was nothing I wasn't used to. I was used to being an outcast. I didn't care but the look on their faces made me want to show them just how vindictive I had become. The rules were the only reason I decided to standoff. Instead I promised to one day pay the asshole back.

I felt eyes on me. Only these were kind, she was looking directly at me with eyes of remorse. She cared. She cared more about me then anyone else there. I liked her, maybe one day they could be friends? Unlikely, she was probably one of those girls with a big heart. I don't want to weigh her down. I'm not a friendly person... not anyone. How could I be with all this hate and anger.

I didn't react to the cry of start from Present Mic. It cost me a total of 10 seconds.

"Let's rock!"

There was no reason to hold back anymore. No need to hide who or what I really was. A sage green aura covered my body and I shot off like a rocket! I spotted a small cluster of robots. Two 3-pointers, a 2-pointer and two 1-pointer." Vanish." I said in a confident tone. It was strange that none them seemed to move. And that they were in the center of the field. I landed in the middle of the bots. A wave from each of my hands turned them to dust as I let a green wave of disintegration energy. I felt powerful.

_Clink clink clink_

The sound of automatons rushing towards me made what should have been obvious to me all the more evident. This was why none of the other students had come here. It was a trap, one I would have seen through if I had been paying proper attention. Six from the right, nine from the left and fourteen from my twelve. There were probably some coming from my six too. I threw up a force-field. It absorbed the impacts and forced them to glance off of my protective bubble.

They couldn't put a dent in my shield. With my free hand I shot wave after wave of sage colored energy. One after another they threw themselves at me and one after another, I turned them into nothing but dust. My hands hummed with a buzz as I continued my mechanical slaughter. After a few minutes, I was alone, surrounded by small piles of dust.

Even if I low-balled myself I had to have at least... 38-points if I ignored the ones I didn't have time to count. It wasn't enough I needed to be sure, I needed this school for now. And just as I completed that thought a one-pointer rushed pass me. I turned it to dust. I silently wondered why it hadn't attempted to attack me? Perhaps another trap?

**BOOOM**

"That is definitely the sound of another trap."

I said aloud as I created a force-field underneath my feet. I soared just high enough see the other applicants. Rising above to get a better view. Rampaging was a massive behemoth of a machine that crushed and smash buildings around him. I nearly fled himself. Until I saw her. Trapped underneath rubble. They were leaving her behind.

I heard a voice in my head. Taunting me. Echoing and gnawing at my senses.

_How romantic an ideal it is to have vengeance_. _To avenge a loved one._

The world. Was silent.

x

**Pov: Third Person-**

Nezu watched the exams along with the other judges. The boy All Might had chosen was taking down everything that came his way. He even took out the 0-pointer on his end, earning himself a few rescue points. If only he didn't have that adrenaline crazed look in his eyes he'd be perfect. Nezu was very excited by what he was seeing. He was doing much better than All Might himself had, in the beginning. He could see why the number one hero had chosen this boy.

"What was that!" Vlad King exclaimed in tense with excitement.

Nezu had picked up on the chattering excitement of the judges and joined. A boy he barely recognized glowed like a comet! The right leg of the 0-pointer was disintegrated before it could harm a downed student. It began to tumble forward. Then stopped, caught by a sage colored energy that encased the entire machine. It was hauled high above the buildings. The teen responsible made two cups with his hands, bringing them together, shrinking his force-field and crushing the bot. Until it was a quarter of the size. The force-field vanished all at once releasing all of the compressed air and energy. The decompressed air shattered glass and shook buildings.

As it began to free fall, the teen unleashed a massive blast of energy. It consumed the 0-pointer and within seconds, it was turned to dust. A chorus of cheers could be heard from every corner of the room. They grew louder as the teen picked up the girl and rushed her to safety.

"That's the one I want! Aizawa can have the explosive user. I just need him!" Vlad said pointing at the screen. Present Mic called an end to the exams and the scores followed on the screen next.

**Katsuki Bakugou:**

**Villian Points: 97**

**Rescue points: 47**

**Total: 154**

**Izuku Midoriya:**

**Villian Points: 61**

**Rescue Points: 71**

**Total: 132**

The scores that followed, while also important, failed to carry the weight of the second and first place holders. Nezu was shaking in his chair with child like wonderment.

Nezu bounced in his chair. "WAHOOOOO!"

x

**General Pov:**

When the haze finally lifted he was carrying the nice girl in his arms. He had no idea how he got here or what was going on. It was comically awkward.

"Um. Would you mind putting me down? The test is over." She asked with a blush.

"Y-yea!" He stuttered careful putting her down. "I... I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Thank you for going back for me." She jabbed him in the arm. "I didn't know you were so awesome!"

"The O-pointer? What happened to it?" He asked frantically looking around. "It didn't hurt you did it?"

She let out a laugh."Here." She put her hands on the sides of his face and directed him towards the small dust pile." You happened. Don't tell me you forgot about it?"

"I... I destroyed it? I don't... remember..."

She leaned in closer. "Then what do you remember?"

"Wanting to protect you."Midoriya, said with his heart on his sleeves and a twinkle in his eyes.

Izuku realized that her hands were still on the sides on his face. They were extremely close and the words that came from his lips sounded like a confession.

Both teens jumped back, red messes of nervous hormones.

"I-I mean a-as a hero!"

"Of course! Hahaha, What else could you mean?!"

The two didn't know but were very adorable. And the scene was priceless. A fact that Chiyo Shuzenji couldn't resist to bring up.

She spoke wistfully. "Ahh, I remember my time. " Chiyo sigh."To be young and have young men all over you. Those were good times." She finish hobbling over to them.

"It's not like that!"

They swore.

"Oh, hohoho, you two are going to have all kinds of fun." Chiyo smirked. " Are you two love birds okay?"

"I'm fine, I can regenerate." He blurted out."Check on her."

Ururaka waved Chiyo off. "No, I'm fine." She slapped Izuku on the back." I'm a big girl. Stop looking down on me."

"W-what? No! I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Then next time ask me how I feel instead of babysitting me." She playfully lectured him. He was a sweet guy, and incredibly dependable. On top of that she had got a good fill of his body when he carried her. A body like his combined with a cute face that could morph into a focused and determined shape of a true hero's? She was a little more than happy to have met the sludge-boy in person.

"...okay..." He replied timidly.

Chiyo had a wowed expression on her face, while the students who wanted answers watched silently. Until a student protest.

"Hey, you two cheated! People from the same schools aren't allowed to cooperate. Much less couples." No one else had the balls to call Izuku out after seeing him total the 0-pointer.

"WE AREN'T A COUPLE!" The two protested.

"Yet." Chiyo said with stars in her eyes." But no. We monitor everyone here. These two just happen to bump into one another earlier."She advocated for them."You've found a good one, nice." Recover Girl winked at Uraraka. " Midoriya-kun, now as I'm sure you know we have a matter to attend."

Izuku's mood fell considerably. "Yeah, I almost forgot."

"Now, now there's nothing to worry about. It'll take a few moments of your time." The duo started on their trip together.

Uraraka called after him."Hey. I'll see you soon."

"Yeah, you too. I'll see you soon."

They both secretly hoped.

Calamity. He swore under his breath. He was sat in front of a group of people he assumed were in charge of his administration. Due to his experiences with heroes they wanted to make he had matured.

"Izuku Midoriya."Started the first examiner. "Quirk: Limelight. From Aldera junior high. Formally thought to be quirk-less. Later in life it was discovered that you inherited your father's quirk. Is this correct so far?"

"Yes." He answered

"Here in your file it says you ran away from home after the events following the sludge villain."

His fist clinched.

"No. I stayed with my..." Could he tell them about his sister? Would he ever see or hear from her again."A relative." It was the truth he told his mother. He couldn't change his story now.

"Yes, your sister, Tavi. It says so in the police report." The another examiner went through a few papers. "In relation to the Sludge villain. Why did you interfere in the rescue of Katsuki Bakugo?"

There were many answers to this question. In reality he simply reacted. He saw someone in danger and jumped in.

"I saw someone in danger. So I charged in."

"Without thinking of the repercussion?"

"It wasn't a simple act of stupidity. I grew up with, Bakugou-san. I knew he was in danger, but not powerless. He had complete control of his quirk. It was my objective to stun the villain. To grant a window of opportunity for Bakugou to escape."

The examiner sighed." Though you have shown great improvements since then. You're still at jeopardy of not being allowed entry into U.A. We can't have our potential alumni acting relentlessly. That being said, you have shown your promise to all the right people. While I would consider you to be a great danger to yourself and others. There has been a dissention in your favor."

The examiner seemed unhappy with that choice.

"As that is the case. You should know that if you are accepted you will be under a probation period. During this time we will expect you to show stability, discipline and focus. Failure to do so would of course, cause your immediate removal from U.A. Do you understand these terms?" The examiner asked in an authoritative tone.

"Yes, Sir."

Izuku hated lowering his head and killing his pride. Having to bow down to the people he'd wasted so much time admiring. They were nothing but hypocrites high on their own power.

"I will do my best to embody the will and grace of the U.A spirit." He bowed. "I will give my all and go beyond. Plus Ultra."

"For your sake I hope you do. Hell, I hope prove me wrong." The examiner reached for another file and wrote something down."We will be in touch, Mr. Midoriya. "

"Thank you, sir."

Izuku left the room. Calmly. Hoping the hypocrites would relent. He couldn't have any set backs. Not anymore. He needed to push forward and break his cycle of misfortune.

"You can come out now."

From behind a hidden door, Aizawa, Vlad King, Nezu and All Might exited. The latter had tagged along out of curiosity.

"So it's settled then. I'll take that boy and Aizawa will take the arrogant one." Vlad spoke up hoping to finally have his way.

"I haven't yet decided. We are dealing with two very talented students. They have shown talent and proficient not seen in decades. If we put them together they could benefit from each other. "

"Are you kidding? This is just another excuse to give Aizawa the most naturally gifted students. Like you do every year." Vlad was fuming.

"Well it is class 1-A that the best attend." Nezu scratched the back of his neck."Izuku-kun is the second best applicant in U.A history."

"He could be just as proficient if not far better off with my class. He could get the proper attention and training he needs from me." The scarlet hero argued passionately.

"Let Vlad have him. I've read his file and he seems like a problem child. I don't need dramatics in my class." Aizawa was annoyed with the arguments. He really couldn't care less than he already did.

"But the development of both boys could be-"

"Improved by the competition? Yes, I know. But it really won't make much of a difference if they're in separate classes. Class 1-A and 1-B have been rivals since we created the mantra plus ultra. It'll be fine. Plus unlike myself, Vlad won't expel the kid until he has too."

Vlad scoffed. "Because I won't give up on his development immediately."

"More like your bad habit of keeping weaklings too long." Aizawa commented.

"Why you-!"

"Enough you too." The two had an unfriendly rivalry and every year it slowly affected their students. Nezu looked at both men. They weren't giving him any wiggle room.

"I guess I have no choice do I? So who will we exchange for Midoriya-kun?"

Aizawa glad to be rid of a potential headache spoke up."No one. I'm fine with my class size."

"As am I." Vlad agreed. Smiling on the inside.

"Now gentlemen we are all educators here. Seeking to pull the resolve of our students to the forefront!" All Might began."This kind of behavior will bring nothing but strife and tarnish our hard work!" He gave the men a dour eye."We provide the examples they follow. There must be no conflict among us."

_Leave it All Might stomp out the flames of of conflict._

Nezu mused with a grin. The two men had ceased their fighting.

"I guess."

"It seems logical."

Both men conceded.

"THAT'S THE SPIRIT AHAHAHAHAHA!" His laugh of victory shook the room. "Now we can go back to doing out best."

Within the head of the number hero his mind went back to that boy. Of course he'd remembered the boy. The angered look on his face. For a second he'd though he'd seen a flash of that man. The boy didn't resemble that man in anyway. The emotions he'd felt coming off young Midoriya were sinister. He'd seen it dozens of time. It made the number one hero's scar ache. It was the look of someone, who only thought of himself. A part of the man wished he'd checked in on the boy sooner. He'd just been too busy training his legacy. Fast-forward to now and the number had a hunted feeling. Like something was about to go horribly wrong very soon. But what?

After that little interrogation Izuku had been put in a foul mood. There was only one cure for that. Punching the lights out of something. It was time to head to Kabukicho and do a little work.

x

**Kabukicho: 12:30 AM**

**Pov: Third Person **

The Abegawa Tenchu Kai. A once formidable gang of Yakuza. Now a simple security service and string of restaurants. Bukao, the last remaining member of the gang sat behind a desk. Business was good and even with heroes running around he felt that it would always be. No one can save everyone, not even All Might. As long as there was a creep with a kitchen knife, there was business. Interesting enough there was a rise in homicidal school girls too. He'd suffered the loss of a client and employee to of those vicious monsters.

The former amputee glanced at his watch. It was another long day of work. 12 request in the last hour alone. Business was well and truly good. The problem with doing so well was the paperwork. His success was due in part, to a former dishwasher. He recognized the kid from TV and internet. He was a internet meme. Kicked around and taunted by his peers. Bakuo took pity on him at first but then he saw something familiar. The look in the kids eyes reminded him of a veteran. For a second Bukao thought he was starring at a younger and smaller version of, Rojiya.

He started him off as a dishwasher but as time passed he discovered there was more to the kid. He had a quirk. Not much of a revelation. Most kids did. But this kid was something special. He recalled the incident when a few former rivals attacked his place of business. A cripple with no quirk stood very little chance. The kid was there, Bukao tried to shield him from the onslaught. A hail of quirks and gun fire were aimed at them. Nothing happened.

The kid smiled at him. Told him he was truly a good person. Then he decimated the group. He destroyed their weapons and armor, Before trapping them in a green bubble. The kid had moved like a well oiled machine. There was no hesitation in his movements. If a bit sloppy.

Then he began to compress. Snapping their bones in the process. When all was said and done the 12 men were left beaten. When their comrades arrived and brought an executive member something surprising happened. Midoriya became his defender. Promising pain and suffering to any one who attacked his boss. This made the executive member laugh. Instead of attacking the executive member applauded Midoriya's loyalty and let them off the hook.

After that heart attack, Bukao received another gift from Midoriya. The restoration of his ARM! Indebted to him, Bukao sought out any way he could repay him. Thus, The Green-Caster website was born. He managed to get a special license for him. It allowed Midoriya-kun to use his healing to help others as long as there was a medical profession near. Only he couldn't be paid for his services until he reached at least 17 yrs of age. This didn't stop Midoriya-kun from gaining a ton of favor. Many people owed him, most without knowing whom they owed.

Besides that he helped him train. He taught the kid western boxing, muy thai, and the basics of knife fighting. Boxing wasn't Midoriya-kun's specialty, neither was muy thai. But knowing them was better than nothing. Knife-fighting seemed to be where the kid shined. Bukao had pulled away from those lessons. No hero should be that good with a knife. He believed in the kid, but he didn't want to turn him into a killing machine.

Pushing that aside there was still the matter of the importance of today. It was the day the kid had the U.A entrance exams. Not that there was much doubt in Bukao's head. The kid was a power house. They'd be fools to not allow him into their school.

There was a knock on his door.

"Who is it?"

"It's the kid." One of his men answered from the other side of the door. "He's looking for work."

"Let him in."

The door opened and a freckled faced teen came in soon after. Seeing the young man put a smile on Bukao's face. He represented hope for a future Bukao couldn't wait to see.

"Sorry to barge in on you, Bukao-nii, just here to see if you have any jobs for escorts." The confidence the kid now radiated with was an impressive improvement.

"Sure, Ototo. We actually got a request from one of the girls who works at the "Pink Lilly", she's got a stalker. Her stage name is "Honeycomb" and we've been guarding her all week. I'm hoping that your presence will persuade him to give up his pursuits."

"You mean, you're hoping he thinks I'm weak and attacks." He murmured. In a bored fashion.

"Exactly." Bukao smirked.

"Fine. What's the pay if I settle this tonight?"

"You're looking to make 12500."

"That's all?"

"What did you expect? This has been going on for nearly a week. If you got here sooner there would be more money left." Bukao said in a matter of fact voice.

Izuku let out a sigh."Fine, where am I supposed to meet her?"

"Her place of work of course. The Pink Lilly." A dark gleam danced in Bukao's eyes. The older man wished he could see the kid's face when he got there. If only Bukao had the same instinct as All Might he would have never sent the Izuku alone on this job.

**Chapter 1: End.**

**Author's note.**

**Hello. This is an edit and now it's time I tell you of about Izuku's full power set in great detail. Are you ready? Yes? Okay!**

**Inorganic Disintegration: Midoriya can disintegrate anything that is not attached to a living creature. He can easily turn bullets to dust; at the peak of rage Midoriya's father destroyed all of Sharp Tower in a burst of power. Imagine the Sears tower being turned to dust in an instance. This is usually referred to as "tensorpower" in the books.**

**Force Field Manipulation: Midoriya can create green colored force fields. The surface area of which can be controlled at will. This force field is not completely invulnerable, as enough force can crack them if focus is not maintained, or too powerful. It should be noted that Phaedrus(Izuku's dad) was able to contain a blast ment to destroy an entire city in one of his shields.**

**Constructs- can shape his forces fields in any form (roads, globes, disks, walls, etc.)**

**Compression- create and constrict a globe around his foes, crushing them.**

**Flight/Levitation- he can shape his force fields into a disk for him to ride on**

**Light Spears: can create crystallized spears of light to kill his enemies. He can create dozens of these at once. These can easily kill most people. (Could be the force fields in spear form).**

**Instant Regeneration: Izuku can heal any wound, no matter the severity. This ability is incredibly potent, as even the weakened gift form was able to instantly regenerate half ofa clients body. He healed numerous bullet wounds in the battles against criminals. Bukao labeled that his regeneration quirk is the best compared to other regeneration quirk, and stated it might be enough to revive the dead. This ability makes Izuku a High Epic.**

**Enhanced Strength: Midoriya has inhuman strength. This does not seem to be giftable, or at the very least his father never did so.** **This includes enhanced speed, reflexes and durability. **

**Gifting: Midoriya can grant weaker versions of his powers to others. The darkness does not appear to affect him when he gifts or the people he gifts it to.**

**Limit: As someone still new to this power Izuku has a stamina issue and at the moment is currupted. Cutting his power in half when not giving into the corruption. If you've read all the books you should know there is something very wrong with that fact.**


	2. Rejects

Disclaimer: I do not own MHA. Please support the official release and have fun.

Talking:Sup

Thoughts: Hello

Rage: Muhahaha

**Limelight**

**Chapter** **2: Rejects-**

**The Pink Lilly**: **1:30 PM**

**Pov: Third person **

So apparently the Pink Lilly was a strip club. Izuku Midoriya, dressed in a plain white dress shirt, business casual slacks and black dress shoes, felt uncomfortably in place. His chosen attire matched many of the men there who were shamelessly drooling over the goddesses on display. Like most boys his age, Midoriya, was a virgin to many aspects of female anatomy. He'd never so much as asked a girl for her phone number. Now here he was in a palace of flesh. Months of confidence building and training melted away with each pair of breast he saw. Of course he tried avoid sneaking a peak when he could. But he just ended up bumping into people. There was no winning.

"Hey kid." A mountain of a man gave him a stone faced glare. "Honey darling is waiting for you in the changing room." The two walked towards the changing room. Inside the room the smell of perfume, alcohol and lilacs. It was nice. Embarrassing but nice. He adverted his gaze again, upsetting the bouncer. "Stop acting like a candy-assed bitch!" He spat forcing Izuku's hands away from his face."Can't believe the tenchu kai have fallen this low." He reared his fist back and swung. His fist was frozen in place by green energy.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The dead serious tone of Izuku's voice stopped the man from further retaliation. "If you try to hit me again. I'll break the arm you swing with."

The man realized who Izuku was. The new big hitter that joined, Bukao's little business, Green-caster.

"Shit. You're the guy that took on the Kodo-kai. You look like a, Bitch." He smirked."Glad to know Bukao's taking this more seriously."

A tall woman in a brown bodysuit with a strapless sweetheart neckline, attached tailcoats, a cheeky cut back, a white collar with a black satin bow accent, long black gloves, white wrist cuffs with black button accents, and matching bunny ears came from behind him. She was jaw dropping. Her eyes bounced from between Midoriya and the guard.

"Is this a joke?" She screeched." This is who Bukao sent today?" The guard affirmed with a yes."The money runs out today and they send me... this!" Tears pricked at her eyes."I'm dead. I'm fuckin' screwed." She was a gorgeous woman. A slim build with d-cups, well toned legs and a plump rear. A girl like this, Izuku could see being chased to the ends of the earth. Based on how she'd reacted to him, someone was doing exactly that. Her brown hair was cut in a pixie cut. She was easily over 6ft in hight. Like an American runway model.

"Ma'am." Midoriya said confidently. He knew if for even for a second he showed weakness she'd loss any confidence she had in her safty."I will protect you with my life."

She snorted at the prospect."That's what I'm afraid of."

"Honey, this kid's-"

"It doesn't matter, Takahashi. He's either gonna die or run away like the rest." She left the room. Her name was called soon after and she took the stage.

Of course Izuku followed stopping a few feat from the stage. When he felt a strong hand on his shoulder. It was Takahashi.

"Look kid," Takahashi instructed."She's been through a lot and lost her faith in a lot of men. I'm one of the few she can depend on, but even I'm useless right about now. " Honeycomb swayed her hips and let her top slid down. "I'm putting my faith in you and Bukao." The older man paused to recollect the numerous stories about the toothpick before him. " The rumors, they true kid?"

Izuku nodded.

"Good. I hope you're as strong as they say." The man sighed heavily."Watch her closely kid. She's dancing for you too. As a reward just in case you don't make it." He pointed to a chair. "Watch her every move, but don't take your eyes off her. Her life and dreams are in your hands."

Hours blurred together as he watched Honeycomb preform, change and talk to her friends. He managed by some strange miracle to stay calm. When the fated time came for them to go, Izuku saw the state she was in. From underneath her mask of makeup she was tired. And it showed. She had dark rings around her eyes. Worry lines in every corner of her face. The confident beauty he'd spent hours watching over was, in reality, broken in spirit. His heart went out to her.

In her casual clothes she was still beautiful. It was just more obvious how depressed she was.

"Come on." She said lifelessly.

The two walked to the parking lot together. He kept his eyes peeled for anything out of the usual. He caught sight of a man in a trench-coat and a fedora. Besides that not much else. It had put him on higher alert. However given their present location a creeper or pervert were hardly a rare occurrence.

"Get in."

Honeycomb drove an old-school red convertible. It was an impressive collector's item. And an unexpected surprise. He hopped in and fastened his seat belt.

"My name's Izuku Midoriya, but within the organization I'm call-"

"Shark bait." She cut him off refusing to to acknowledge him wholly. She wasn't wrong either in regards to what their plan was.

"W-well actually I'm here to protect you and-"

"Shut up. I don't need some loser who couldn't even save himself from a lame villain to protect me."

And there it was. He lived up to his infamy as that sludge kid. How was that still a thing on the internet? He didn't say another word.

"Good. Silence is golden." The drive proceeded in silence. Honeycomb, didn't even bother putting on music. It was a painfully long drive to her apartment. When they finally got there it was quiet and peaceful, but Izuku felt, something was off.

"Get back in the car." He ordered doing a complete 180 in the confidence department. There were people here and unlike the U.A exams his senses were on high alert.

She nodded and headed for the vehicle when a man come seemingly out of nowhere. He wrapped his arms around her neck and tried to drag her away. Until he was blasted in the face with green shrapnel. "AGGHHHH." He howled out in pain and fear. Izuku sprang in the air and drop kicked the assailant in the face. Bouncing off the would be kidnappers face and landing in front of Honey.

Izuku grabbed her hand and ran with her to the car.

**_CRUNCH!_**

A silver furred monkey man landed on top of their get away.

"Where do you think you're going, little girl." He taunted. He charged at them but Izuku formed a force-field around himself and his client. The man slammed his body against it. Hurting himself as it absorbed the impact. "What the fuck!"

This was what made Izuku both perfect and flawed as a guard. He could use his abilities in tandem. However, even they had drawbacks. For instances like this he had to create a specific type of force-field, and while using it he couldn't simply fly away with Honeycomb. He was grounded in place as long as she was in danger. Which lead him to having to go with his offensive options. Within his right hand he created several small daggers and shot them at the pile of muscle. They easily cut through the gorilla man. Sending him tumbling back.

"Hop on my back!" Honeycomb did it without hesitation. He created disk under them, ascending as quickly as possible. They were about to jet off when a spear pierced Izuku's side from his right, poking straight through to his left.

He had felt this pain before. Rather than plummeting to the earth, they shot off to the distance. They were flying at speeds of over 193 km an hour, high above the city. They did this for over 5 minutes. Once he found a building high enough they landed. Izuku fell to his knees. He rasped blood, for a moment. He reached for the spear and began the slow and agonizing process of removing it. "RAAAAGHHHHH" Izuku howled until he was finally free of it.

"No... no no no no..." Honeycomb was shaking, tears streaming down her face. She was scared. She was so, so very scared. Another person had gotten involved and now he was going to bleed out on this roof, and leave her alone. She closed her eyes and cried. She would never be free.

"Pl...pleas...please stop crying." Was that the voice of that dead kid? Was her only thought. She opened her eyes to look. He was standing up with an outstretched hand. " I have a tough regeneration quirk." He gave off a confidence she hadn't seen in him earlier."I have to get you to the safe house. Until I can take care of those goons."

"Th-the blood... there's so much." The hole that had been torn in him with that massive spear. It had completely vanished like it'd never been there, but the evidence of the damage was there. His shirt was matted to his chest with red liquid, and the spear that looked like it was some kind of quill had chunks of his flesh embedded on it. Not only should he have not been standing, he should be dead.

"I'll be fine, you know what they say about young people. We bounce back from everything." He took her in his arms bridal style. "I'm sorry for being rude but we have to go." Once more he made a disk under them. Continuing their flight. He erected a shield around them. Protecting the from elements. It made flight slower but was far more comfortable. They were high above clouds, kept warm by the force-field around them and she couldn't believe it.

"Umm..."

"Twenty minutes." He said suddenly.

"Huh?"

"That's how long it's gonna take for us to reach the safe house." He said as if that would answer all her questions.

"W-who are you?" She couldn't help it. The sludge kid couldn't be this powerful. Could he?

He maintained a focused aura."They call me, Green-caster, escort for hire."

A whore? The kid was whore? Had that been what she had been paying for this whole time."But you're just a kid?"

"Don't misunderstand. Legally, minors aren't allowed to be bodyguards. However we can be escorts or host. In reality I am a trained bodyguard, and I meant what I said earlier. I will die to protect you if I have to."

He kept his eyes ahead surfing through the clouds. Hearing those words come from someone like him brought sorrow to her heart. He shouldn't be risking so much, especially for someone like her. She didn't know if it was because he had a death wish, stupid or had a hero complex. Either way she felt ashamed to have put a younger guy in this spot with her.

"My name's Ai Igarashi..." She muttered shyly."Thank you, Midoriya-kun."

"You're welcome." He mumbled.

They shared another trip together in utter silence. Honeycomb, now Ai, had numerous questions about her bodyguard/escort. She was too apprehensive to simply ask him. Midoriya on the other hand was anxious. In theory he was indestructible, unless he was reduced to ashes or ran out of energy. Unfortunately for them both, he was getting quite tired. The U.A. exams in addition to having to regenerate so soon after had taken a toll on him. He had to get them to the safe house.

They landed on a rooftop with a dark grey shipping container. It was one of many Bukao had in case they had to hide anyone. There were over 40 left from the groups time as a Yakuza organization. He opened it with a clink. Inside was a bed, some dry goods, water and a television set and an old entertainment system. Izuku activated the generator on the outside and ushered Ai inside. He pulled a string turning on a light as the sun set behind them. He was sweating and tired, yet he put Ai first. Letting her have a seat on the bed.

"Are you okay?" His shirt was torn from where he'd been impaled. The blood and dried and crusted to his skin. He peeled it off his skin, casting it to the ground. Ai blushed pleasantly surprised. He wasn't a toothpick at all, he was just lean as hell! The kid was jacked.

"I'm fine. I just need something to eat and a short nap. Two hours tops and I'll be able to take on those bastards." Ai looked skeptical. He reached underneath the bed pulling out a suitcase for a new shirt. He quickly put on a another white dress shirt and tank-top, this time he added a green tie.

"Come have a seat." Ai invited.

Izuku followed suit sprawling out on the bed. His sore body cried in relief."Ahh, that feels better than it should."

Ai left her spot and picked up some cans." What you want to eat?" She asked holding up a few items."We have soup, spam, ramen and dried eggs?"

"Um, spam and ramen are fine." He seemed surprised by her sudden act of kindness.

"Hey! Don't give that look. I'm not classless after all. You've been carrying us for nearly have an hour. I'm merely repaying the favor." She huffed.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Ai found a pot and pan, getting to work on their meals."You don't like to talk much do you?" She asked not getting a reply from him. "It's fine I guess. Most guys just take what they want then fuck off." She cast a curious glance at him."How did a guy like you get caught up in a business like this anyway? Your like what...13? Is a measly 87,500 yen worth all this trouble? They'll kill you over me." She sighed. He wasn't going to answer her questions.

"I'm getting paid, 12,500 yen for guarding you." He stated flatly." The guys you saw earlier got the majority of your deposit. I'm 15 and I need the money."

Floored was an understatement. It pissed her off a little knowing he could have been killed. All over some pocket change! "Are you telling me you're risking your life for shit pay! No one needs money that bad-"

"My mom lost her job because of me. She's been killing herself trying to keep up with the bills. So when someone pays me to do something I do it. I can endure this pain as long as she gets to rest." He didn't bother looking at her. He could see what he thought was disappointment in her eyes. " I'm tired of coming home everyday and seeing her worn out. I can't stand it."

"It sounds like you have a wonderful mother. They should all be that way, I wish I knew what that was like." Ai said downhearted." If she knew what you've been through today... it'd break her heart. Is that something you want?" Her eyes were filled with remorse.

"Don't patronize me." He grunted

"I'm not... I'm afraid for your sake." She said truthfully. Ai had met her fair share of hero-types. None of their stories ended well... especially Sakumo's. "When I was growing up I often asked my mother where my father was. She told me he left us for business overseas. That he was too busy and abandoned us. Then she'd slap me for being stupid." Ai said as she continued to cook their dinner. "My real father was some lowlife thug. He was an asshole." She sighed."But he loved me." The spam sizzled on the portable stove."He was one of those jerk types, but when it came to me he was a saint. He got arrested when I was with him for whatever reason. My mother was pissed when she found out. She called me ungrateful for all that she had done to keep him away. She kicked me out of the house. I was twelve. She'd already gotten remarried and had other children so I was just a reminder of her past she couldn't wait to throw away. I wondered the streets for a few weeks until I ran into, Takahashi. A pimp tried to turn me out. He stopped him. He was stronger back then." She said wistfully. " I started stripping when I turned 16. Been at it since."

The room was filled with the aroma of masterfully prepared cuisine. She put the noodle soup in a pair of cheap cups and topped them spam.

"Here we you go. Eat up hero." They ate in silence. Finishing their meal without a single word passing between them. The silence had become a habit for them. Ai half expected it to continue this way when he leaned back and closed his eyes.

"My father's dead. The reason I'm doing all this because I made him a promise. I swore to take care of my mother no matter what." He fought back the pain. "He died in my arms." Ai wanted to say something to console him, but chose to remain silent. " Out of all the people in my life, only she has cared for me. I have Bukao as a brother figure, and a married couple who look out for me. I have no friends. "

"What about that guy you tried to save? You were from the same school right?"

"No... the last conversation we had he told me to kill myself. I think he meant it too."Ai cringed. "I wasn't always this strong. Most of the internet knows that. My father taught me how to use my power. When he died my sister took over. I doubt I'll ever see her again. And in case you're wondering, my quirk didn't properly manifest until I was fourteen. Thus, for most of my life I was thought of as a quirk-less loser."

Ai chuckled bitterly. "Wow, life's a real bitch sometimes." For the first time since she met him she smiled."I'm glad I got to meet you, Midoriya-kun. You're a good guy..."

"zzzzz..."

"Brat's already asleep. Rest up, I'll keep you safe." She put his head on her bosom, holding him tight. She would be his comfort while he slept. "Good night, Hero."

x

**Kabukicho : 9:30 pm**

**Pov: Third Person **

It was getting late and Bukao hadn't heard back from his number one. It pained him to admit but the 15 year old was his best. He lacked confidence and was a bit of a wimp at times, but when the chips were down he had always been dependable. Bukao had gotten the word when the two left the club. He expected to hear from Izuku an hour later. When the first hour pasted he thought nothing of it. Then a second had passed and he thought the kid had gotten lucky. Fast forward four hours later, and here he was. Behind his desk, wiping away the guilt. The kid was most likely dead, he and poor little Honey. Bukao called him 10 times and no answer. Neither deserved their fates. It was simply life.

His men had found Ai's crushed car and a few miles away. There was a crime scene. Cops and heroes alike were all over it, there was blood everywhere. Izuku's blood. Bukao was sure of it. He knew the kid could heal himself, but if they overwhelmed him. Well... shit. Bukao didn't know what to do. There was nothing he could do. He had lost. And the kid had paid the price for it.

"Izuku, I'm sorry kid."

Bukao picked up the phone and dialed a number from his past.

x

**10:00 pm safe house:**

**Pov Third Person:**

_Buzzz buzzzz_

"Wha..."

_Buzzz Buzzzz_

The sound of a phone ringing had woken her up. Without a second thought she picked it up and answered.

"This is Ai."

A startled gasp was herd on the other end, then nothing.

"Hello, who is this? You woke me up." Ai said losing her patience.

"I-Izuku...?" The shaky soft voice of a woman spoke timidly on the other end. It was her guardian's mother.

"I... I'm sorry. He can't come to the phone right now." The faint breaths of the boy nuzzled in her bosom left her a bit pink." He's... resting at the moment." Ai explained carefully.

Izuku began to stir."Igarashi-san, is something wrong?" He asked aloud in a groggy voice.

The woman on the other line gasped. Hearing her son's voice on the other line."Take care of him." She said tearfully before hanging up.

"No, I was just restless. Did you sleep well?" She hid the phone behind her and shoved his face back into his bosom. She didn't want to deal with an awkward conversation. Things were already tense.

For once in his life Izuku didn't pull away or feel nervous like he usually would. It felt nice being this close. Hearing her heartbeat. He felt a little creepy about it after a moment or two. So he willed himself away from her.

"Yeah, I did. Thank you, Igarashi-san." He blushed. Underneath that Ai saw desperation. A desperate longing for her and comfort she gave him.

Ai had her fair share of experiences with men over the years. She knew Izuku was in pain, even when he tried to hid it. She pulled him close again. Aligning his head over her heart. He folded like a deck of cards, becoming as weak a baby in her grasp.

Ai switched to a more nutritious voice. "Talk to me. Tell me what's wrong?"

He shook his head no."It's okay whatever it is. I'm here."

"I... I'm so lonely... I want to be normal and have friends but... I just hate so much." A tear fell from his eye." This society, these people are such hypocrites. They only value quirks. I hate them for it."

She ran a hand through his hair. Soothing him." It's okay to hate. You owe the world nothing. They shit on people like you and me." She pulled up his chin, looking him directly in the eyes."Sometimes the only way to survive is to be a little selfish. Don't let anyone, especially those heroes tell you anything different." Her eyes seared his soul."They're selfish too."

She tilted his head and her lips met hers in what was Izuku's first kiss. It was quick but it made his lips burn and head spin.

"Is this your first time kissing a girl?" She asked with a playful smile. He looked away in shame."Come on don't runaway. You have have some catching up to do." She whispered in a hot voice.

Unfortunately before Ai could begin Izuku's lesson. They heard a hard knock on the steel door. Then a fist left a dint in the container. Izuku grabbed Ai, shooting a wave of energy disintegration energy beneath them. Creating a perfect circle that the two fell through.

"I have enough strength to take them on. I just have to get you somewhere safe first." He explained to her.

"No! If you're going to fight I'll stand by you." She wasn't going to leave him behind to die he was a good guy. And if she didn't protect him who would.

Izuku felt encumbered carrying her, but with their position compromised. This was probably for the best. He shot another wave of energy from his palms dissolving the walls that impeded his escape. Soon they reached the outside and Izuku created a dome around them. It wasn't very aerodynamic but good enough to fly.

Once airborne they made it a few feet before they were pelted with fire. Spears, lasers, bullets and bones? All impacted against the sphere. Knocking them out of the sky.

"Shit!" He cursed wrapping his arms around her to take the impact the force-field didn't. They were a little scuffed up but Ai was fine.

"Not so fast are you now, shitty brat!" The gorilla man taunted with a snarl.

"Yeah." Said another who teleported near the duo."I'm gonna pay you back for what you did to my face." Said the bald villain.

Ten other men landed surrounded them. All of them carried themselves with the cruelty expected of villains. From behind the formation a man approached stepping from within their ranks. He was a tall misshapen man with a fat face.

" Ai-chan!" The man growled from behind clinched teeth."My tender drop of honey. Why the theatrics? Do you know how much these men cost?" He clicked his tongue."I had to reach out to my best men!" He was breathing heavily." 600,000 yen an hour for each of them! UNLIKE YOU THEY'RE GRATEFUL!" He yelled with indignation. "I bought you your car! I bought you EVERYTHING! And you think you can just leave me you tramp!" Spit was flying from his mouth.

" I never asked you too. You're the one who came into my life and ruined it! You killed my friend because you thought he was stealing me away from you! You practically raped me the first day we met! Then you locked me in your home for six months!" Tears were streaming her face."WHY THE HELL CAN'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"BECAUSE YOU BELONG TO ME YOU FILTHY BITCH!" He puffed out his chest smugly."I AM THE PRINCE!" He declared righteously."YOU'RE NOTHING BUT THE DIRTY PEASANT I'VE CHOSEN TO TAKE PITY ON!" He glared at Izuku."Another bodyguard? Did you really think that stick could protect you?"

"Actually." Izuku said getting to his feet and picking Ai up."I'm not her bodyguard. I'm her escort. I do work for a agency that provides both services." The portly man became red in the face."That being said." He let his returned strength flow outward, creating a raving shield of energy."I have been paid, and once I've been paid. I see to all of my client's needs, no matter how vulgar the act is."

The goons all laughed at his declaration. How could a little hooker boy stand against any of them? They had extensive histories of violence, taking on heroes and robing idiots like the teen they were laughing at. This little brat didn't stand a chance.

"I'll make you a deal. If you can kill me, you can have, Ai." Izuku said so casually it scared Ai.

The man smiled."I accept your terms."

Izuku stepped out of his force-field leaving Ai alone inside. Raising it up in the air he created a perfectly shaped sphere. She hovered inside it like a rare RPG item.

"Kill him and bring me that bitch!"

A barrage of spears were launched at him from the left and an energy beam from the right. Midoriya outstretched his hands deflecting the projectiles with miniature force-fields. Following their momentum the gorilla quirk user slammed his meaty hands down on Midoriya's head. He stopped the attack by coated his body in a force-field. Using it to reinforce his body and toss the goon. It took an incredible amount of focus to pull off. One misstep and he could unintentionally rip himself in half. He learned earlier on why it wasn't a good idea when he snapped his own neck. It took him two months to get enough control to pull off that trick. But it was worth it because not only did it look cool, it also looked like it was all him.

"FALL!" Midoriya slammed palms into the ground. His energy caused the street and sidewalk of the entire block to turn to dust. The goons fell into sewers beneath them with their boss. Izuku created foot holds, running over the pit fall he created. The sphere he created followed close behind as he ran at full speed. They made it a block and a half before being attacked again.

It was bald villain that could teleport. Knifes in both hands he used his quirk to blitz Midoriya with rapid, precise swings. Midoriya didn't so much as whimper in pain as he took each blow. He waited for just the right moment.

It came when the overconfident killer, went in for the killing blow. Midoriya raised his palm, creating small shards in his palm. He shot them directly into goon's eyes.

"DAAAAMMIT." He howled recoiling in pain. While the goon cursed Midoriya wrapped his fist in force-field, which he stacked another over it. Then another and another. When he released them, they propelling his fist forward with piercing swish. The man was rocked with a vicious hook. A monstrous wet crunch filled air as the man's face gave way under the force of the Izuku's fist. Midoriya felt the bones in the man's face break along with a few bones in his hand. The man's head bounced the pavement. He was out of the fight for good. Alive but barely.

A shadow loomed over Midoriya. Acting quickly he created a spear with a blunt end and launched it. Upon contact it did nothing to stop the momentum of the gorilla quirk user. But to the thug's horror it transformed into a force-field bubble around him. An evil smirk from the teen was all he saw before his mind was flooded with pain. His legs and arms bent at odd angles and rasped in agony.

Playtime was over. From her safety bubble Ai felt safer than ever. The kid wasn't pulling his punches. _This is the best 12500 yen I've ever spent _Ai mused while watching the action. A laser blasted her safety bubble. She screamed in alarm thinking she would be incinerated by the glow of the intense blast. Her bubble absorbed the blast easily. She didn't even feel the heat.

Midoriya moved her out of the way. He created daggers of light that shined like emeralds, and launched them at the goon. Just as the enforcer tried get off another blast from his chest; Two dagger embedded in his thighs, his shoulders, then expanded inside the man's body. He let out an otherworldly scream of affliction as he collapsed.

It looked like none of these men were a match for the teen. Ai smiled assuredly until a massive quill pierced Midoriya's chest. It was like the spear from earlier.

"Not so lucky this time, right kid." The barbed end stuck out of his chest where his heart had been, pieces of his flesh hung from it. The man twisted and in one gnarly yank wrested it from from Midoriya's body. The teen hit the pavement hard. Ai screeched in horror. The look of agony on the teen's face made her curl up and pale.

The force-field that had protected her faded. She somehow landed softly. The man responsible was covered in long spins and even longer quills poking out of back. Besides him was what appeared to be some type of lizard man.

"He sssure gavvve usss sssome trouble." Hissed the mutant.

"Kids shouldn't play hero." The Porcupine mutant lifted his leg. Crushing the poor teen's head. His partner looked at him."What? The brat survived getting impaled once. I'm just being thorough."

"Fffine."

Ai let out a muffled cry of horror. He didn't deserve this, that kid didn't deserve to die in such an undignified way. His brain was poking out of the crack in his skull and the blood from the hole in chest soaked the cold asphalt.

"It didn't have to be like this Ai. All you had to do was let me love you. Now look at what you've gone and done. You've ruined my suit and got a kid killed. When will you ever learn?" She was surrounded. Her stalker brought along several other men.

" I'm covered in shit!" He took two steps closer.

_Twich_

_" _Three of my men are injured!" He continued his stride.

_Twich_

"I can't give you anything!" He stomped.

_Twich_

"I'm gonna clip your wings so that you'll never get away again." He was a few feet away from her.

_Twich_

A bright sage light blinded everyone.

"Gah!"

"Ugh!"

"AGGHHH!"

The screams of his men scared the portly man. He had no idea what the hell was happening! His goons had taken care of that brat! Did he have backup now? Had Ai managed to hire more guards? Screams of pain and panic were all around him!

When the lights dimmed. Bloodied, wearing a torn white dress shirt and black dress pants was the teen. His crimson stained shirt clung to his body. The hole that had been made in his chest seconds earlier was gone. His skull was intact and besides some blood looked untouched.

"That's the second time today I've been impaled." Midoriya said in a sinister tone. It made the fat-faced wet himself."I do appreciate your thug's courtesy. It would have been a real pain to remove that quill." Izuku began to stalk towards Ai's oppressor.

"H-how...H-how are you still alive..." One look around told the pudgy bastard all he needed to know. He was fucked. In the few moments they had all been blinded, they'd been defeated. His men that had never failed him were all on the ground clutching at their new slash wounds. They had there legs cut to hell, along with their arms and backs.

"Regeneration." He answered as if it had been obvious."I've been stabbed, shot in the face, eviscerated, and cut in half before. But never impaled. " Midoriya cracked his knuckles.

The portly man groveled falling on his ass. It was his time to do the begging."W-wait, I can pay! This is about money right...? I'm rich! I can give you whatever you want! How much is she paying you?"

"125." Izuku answered as he grew closer.

"125,000 yen? I can pay you ten... no twenty times that!" Midoriya stopped. He and looked at Ai.

"What about the cops and the pro's? Won't they know she's gone missing?"

The man adjusted himself, supporting his weight on a single knee. He saw the coldness in the teenagers eyes. He was as dark as they came. He was sure if he could appeal to him he could turn this around."What?! Hell no! She's just a commoner. Gutter trash... I have detectives in my pocket. A few heroes too!" The teen paused to consider his words. He had him, the fat-ass knew it.

The teen straightened his torn up shirt. He gave Ai a once over before nodding." What's your name, Sir?"

The man grinned at the pleasant tone of Izuku's voice. Ai flinched.

"Hideji Suzuki."

"Well, Mr. Suzuki. I think me and you may have a bit in common."

"Of course!"

"Do you want to know what I think that is?"

The man seemed confused but agreed. "Sure. What is it?"

"Our mothers. I think our mothers are similar. You see, I was a very good little boy. She has never put her hands on me once. I think we have that in common." Izuku cloaked his fist in sage green energy, that buzzed like a hornet's nest. "Unlike my mother, yours raised you to be a selfish entitled shit. I'm guessing your dad was similar to you." Midoriya grinned devilishly." My dad was a "Get it by your own hands" type of guy. Real gruff and not afraid to give and take a punch. I think that's what's wrong with you, Bitch-chan. You've never had to grasp life with your own two fist. So I'll make you another deal. Interested?"

The man now named, Bitch-chan was crawling away. He was pray and the teen slowing getting closer to him was an apex predator." P-please... I'll pay! I'll give you whatever Yo-"

The teen roughly grabbed Suzuki by the head of his hair and dragged him towards Ai. Usually she'd run as soon she saw the man who had tormented her for all these years. Now seeing him cry and beg for help put a smile on her face that reeked of schadenfreudism. Midoriya look dropped him at Ai's feet.

" I won't hurt you. I swear I won't if she tells me she forgives you but first you have to apologize." He glared into Heidi's soul." I want you to beg for her forgiveness, and for each apology she refuses to forgive I'm going to discipline you." Hideji was thrown on his back and pissed himself." Is that fine with you Ai-san?" She nodded delighted.

"WAI-!"

**Smash!**

Izuku's first punch had been so fast and brutal that it knocked four of Hideji's teeth out. Hideji managed a pleaded glance in Ai's direction, she only glared at him. Years of abuse had zapped her of what remained of her compassion towards the man.

**Smash!**

The second hit connected before Hideji could comprise an apology. His right eye swelled as tears began to fall. The teen didn't give Hideji a second to breath and just started raining down blow after blow.

**Smash! Smash! Smash! Smash!**

More of Hideji's teeth were knocked free of his face. His lips were busted, his eyes had swollen, and sniveled. No one came to his aide. His only reprieve came when the teen stopped and looked at Ai asking for her permission. she shook her head and Hideji felt his heart fall to the pit of his stomach.

**Smash!**

"UGHHH!"

**Smash!**

Midoriya raised his hand to continue.

"Wait! I'm satisfied, Izuku-kun." He looked back at her and nodded noticing the flashing lights rapidly approaching them. "I'm sorry..." She said woefully in tears. Things didn't look good.

"WOOOOOOO! You saw it all here folks!" A teenager holding a cellphone with a camera attached yelled as he jumped down with his friends." Our loving couple has won the day!" They were all dressed in skater gear and getting way too close.

"Who are you?" Izuku asked looking at the small group.

" Oh my bad! I'm Snake and we're the Extreme Raptures!" He explained as his friends cheered from behind him." Dude you were crazy! I thought when that guy crushed your head you were gone!"

"He ripped your heart out too! I nearly lost my lunch!" Said another member of the group.

Ai got up and approached the group."How much did you record?" She asked with hope in her heart.

"We weren't recording it. We wild boys were-"

"STREAMING IT!" They said aloud making the downed villains groan louder.

"You were seriously streaming that to a live feed?" Ai asked.

"And our fifty thousand viewers!" Another said with pride." This has got to be our most popular stream. We were doing our usual extreme routines around our dog pound when we saw these lurkers. We got about everything! Can't believe a creep like that tried to kidnap you so openly."

"And the murder!"

"And the murder! You guys are awesome!"

"Wait you got the audio?"Ai pressed looking at the camara attachment.

"Yea, my grandma got it for my birthday. It's super sweet right?"

Like that all the pressure the two had been feeling had been wiped away. Ai thought her savior was gonna go to jail. With this revaluation she thanked her lucky stars. Everything. For once in her life. Was going to be okay.

"So are you really a male hooker or,"

Before Izuku could answer that question cops came out of the woodwork. Scrambling to the scene rounding everyone up. Even the skaters.

The man Izuku had spotted earlier wearing the trench coat and fidora was here too. As they slapped a pair of cuffs on the teen, the detective zoned in on him.

He walked over with another detective who had a mutant type quirk. And the head of a cat."Izuku Midoriya, You're under arrest for unlawful quirk use and assult." The man said in a remourseful tone.

**Chapter 2: End.**

**Author's notes.**

**What's happening to the precious little cinnamon roll? A lot.** **How much is 12,500.00 yen? 117.53(usd's). **

**Epics is corrupted by an outside force(Calamity.) it changes them. The person you're seeing Izuku become is his truly darker self. His selfish, egotistical and remorseless self. He's always had it in him, but now he's expressing it. Similar to the start of the series when Izuku desperately wanted to attack Bakugou. This Izuku is slowly giving in and becoming darker, the more he uses his abilities. Izuku is still a good personal overal. Far better than most heroes could dream of being. He has the right to be far more agro than he is. He's merely containing it.**

**Izuku's full currupted state is composed and calculating. Like a predator waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Comparable to someone like All For One.**


	3. The Devil's wife

Disclaimer: I do not own MHA. Please support the official release and have fun.

Talking:Sup

Thoughts: _Hello_

Rage: **Muhahaha**

**Limelight**

**Chapter 3: Corrupted Authority-**

He didn't fight. When he was put into the back of the police car. When Ai begged them to listen. He said nothing. He merely surrendered to his fate. The driver didn't even look back at him. It didn't matter. He had broken his promise and once more, shamed his mother. Izuku was sure that his father would be frowning down on him.

x

**Location:???**

**Pov: Third person**

A man puffed his cigar with a smile. "Gamafora." He ordered from the comfort of his chair.

"Yes, Toguro-dono?"

"Send Greencaster our... appreciation and make sure it's our best."

"Of course, Toguro-sama."

The underling ran off to make the necessary calls, before his master could become upset with him. His lord wasn't known for his patience or tolarance of failure. When he smiled like a nut-case it meant he was in a good mood. Anyone who ruined it always met a swift end.

"We need to send a lawyer down to the precinct. Tell him "good mood"." The voice on the other end trembled and immediately hung up.

"Did you see that brat? He's gotten stronger, ya' think he could have craved them all up if he didn't have that, bitch distracting him?"

The underling had seen the video along with many others. No doubt if that kid had been alone he could have ended immediately, but killing?

"No boss. He could have done it from the start. He was holding back trying not to kill them. His heart seems to be his weakness."

His boss nodded fanatically."Yeah, I see what you're sayin' " Toguro took another puff." After the police arrested him I doubt he'll be showing anyone mercy." He took another puff."It's a waiting game, my boy. And I like to play."

x

**Police Precinct:**

**Pov: Third Person**

Mitsuki Bakugou was a beautiful woman with a hot temper and a strong spirit. Her best friend was her parallel in all but confidence. When her godson called her and organized a girls night out for them after so long she pounced. At first Inko had been more reserved but as the night got later she loosened up.

Inko had even found a guy. His name was Oguro, or something...? The two were hitting it off so well and she didn't want the loss track of each other. The two of them were ready to leave together but Inko couldn't help how guilty she felt.

Mitsuki had convinced her that Izuku was a big boy and that he could take care of himself. In the end Inko was allowed one call from her, put on speaker. To both of their surprise a woman had picked up. Then had demanded answers from them, cupled with Izuku in the background waking up. Mitsuki had taken her bestfriend's phone and sent her out to her fate. A very tall and well built fate.

Half an hour later, Inko's phone started ringing like crazy. Izuku had been arrested and she had no idea what the hell was going on. With no way of getting into contact with Inko, she took a cab to Izuku's location immediately. She kicked the doors down ready to cause hell, but it seems hell had already caught up to this place. There were men in suits yelling over each other.

She forced herself to the front of the line.

"I demand to see my godson now!" She yelled at the offer at the desk.

"Ma'am! We're a little busy at the moment." The officer said through tears.

"Fuck you! I want to see Izuku Midoriya NOW!"

The man's head snapped in her direction."Are you his legal guardian?"

"As close as you're ever going to get." She slammed her I.D down on the desk and the officer held it up.

"Then could you please call your lawers off?!" He begged. They were giving police a real headache, throwing up paper work and making careful demands that had shut down the entire department.

"Lawyers? I didn't call for any-"

"Ma'am. Is it true that your Izuku Midoriya's current guardian?" The other lawyers had stopped yelled and focussed on her.

"I'm Mitsuki Bakugou, his godmother. At the moment I am responsible for him."

A barrage of questions and papers were shoved in her face. Unlike the police she had a pair and shut them all down immediately."SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU ANNOYING IDIOTS!" The men and women whimpered falling into silence."Now please in an orderly manner. TELL ME WHY THE FUCK YOU'RE HERE!"

The lawyer with the strongest aura came forward." It seems they're trying to strong arm your godson into a confession to save face. Without a proper guardian we haven't been given permission to do our job. These men and women are obstructioning us."

Mitsuki glared at the officer."Let us through. Now!"

The officer paled. This night was a shitstorm and the floodgates to hell had just been opened. This woman just had to be the devil's mistress.

x

**Interrogation Room:**

**Pov Third person:**

"Do you think this is wise?" Death Arms sat across from along with a detective and his captain."You should confess and face your punishment!" The pro-hero went completely ignored. "You haven't change a bit. You're still the same immature brat you were months ago." He sighed exasperated. "Prehaps another call to your mother is in order."

"How dare you!"

Death arms huffed."Finally got a reaction out of you kid?" The hero grimance."She'll be so disappointed." Midoriya began to shake with unholy rage. "You can get mad all you want. Those quirk surprising cuffs and that band around your neck zap away quirks so don-..." The hero's voice caught in his throat. Power radiated from the tiny teen.

Izuku began to disintegrate the table in the room. The black collor around his neck ment to restrain him had already fallen off. The look of murder in the teens eyes scared all the adults in the room. The teen was about to attack and Death Arms was priority number one.

**BOOM**

"WHERE THE FUCK IS MY GODSON YOU PIECES OF SHIT!" A blonde beauty kicked the door down! Behind her a flood of papers and credentials swarmed in. Hell fire and fury danced in her eyes. She was pissed off and no one was going to get in her way.

"Aunty Mitsuki?!" Like a light had been switched on in his head the teen calmed.

"Izuku-kun?" When she first took in his appearance a tear formed in the corner of her eye, it was soon fallowed by unrelenting RAGE! "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU!" She scaned him he was covered in blood but there wasn't a scratch on him."WHO'S BLOOD IS THAT!"

"Ugh...ummm most of it's mine... I kinda got my heart ripped out and impaled twice today."

"THEN WHY THE FUCK AREN'T YOU IN A HOSPITAL! " Her rage filled eyes blazed towards the detectives and the pro-hero." ARE YOU INTERROGATING HIM LIKE SOME KIND OF CRIMINAL WHEN HE'S THIS FUCKED UP?!" She demanded in the way only a hellcat could.

"We were conducting a-"

"An interrogation on the clear victim who is in need of medical attention." One of the vulturous lawyers said with a glint in his eyes. This was every lawyer's dream. Their client was savagely beaten while on a date. Then after defending himself was being held in cuffs. Oh this was a lawsuit goldmine.

"He attacked and crippled four people for life?" The hero said in his defense.

"Of course he did. The poor child had his heart ripped from his chest."A theatrical lawyer said placing his hands on his chest. "His skull crushed! His body broken." He took a dramatic pause."He merely acted as many would in the given situation."

"W-well we... he broke out of his cuff?" Death Arms argued hopping for slack.

"He had no place in them in the first place. After the night he's had he's well within his rights to feel worked up. Are you equally investigating the men who attacked him? Or simply enjoying the power you hold over a juvenile." A stern lawyer questioned." Are you investigating the claims made by the prime suspect Suzuki? Surly not. Your curruption and incompetence has lead you down this path."

While the lawyers cut into the police department. Mitsuki closed the space between Izuku and herself. Greedily snatching him into hug. She had questions. A shit-ton of them, but right now she was just greatful he was okay. She could castrate him later.

"Ma'am." One of the lawyers said with card in hand."We men and women of the law shall take care of this matter for now. You can take him home now but we'd advise you to take him to a hospital first to see a doctor. It'll help us with the proceeding legislation."

"What are you going to do?" She asked still maintaining her air of authority.

The man smiled from behind his glasses."Bury them up to their necks in paper work. Then take them for as much as possible. It helps that this case is open and shut. Especially with all the witnesses to his acts of valor." The layer bowed to Mitsuki and Izuku." For all of your acts we and our clients are thankful. We shall take care of you as you have taken care of us."

Izuku broke free of Mitsuki and bowed low to the man."Tell them they can call on again for anything." He smiled genuine happy for the first time all day."You all as well. If you need me please call. I'm a man of my word and will repay my debts."

The lawyer smiled greedily."Of course young man. Tis' one of the reasons why we like you."

Mitsuki felt her skin crawl."We're leaving." She dragged Izuku out of the room but before they had left completely she looked over her shoulder and mouthed the words "Don't touch my boy!" directionly at the still smiling lawyer. His replay was a low "of course." That Izuku didn't hear.

"We're going to get a doctor to look at your dumbass." She scolded summoning her hellfire."Then you're comimg home with me to so I can keep an eye on you." She switched back into a sweet, concerned tone."Inko-chan is indisposed right now." She slapped him upside the head softer than she usually would."Let your mom enjoy her night out. Come tomorrow she'll need all her energy." It was all she needed to put a stop his questions. When they walked out of the station it was a media freezy. Reporters with microphones shoved in the faces of cops. Lawyers stroming the station and civilians recording the madness. It was a total shitshow. Acting quickly Mitsuki stuffed Izuku under jacket but it was far too late.

"THERE HE IS!" A reporter yelled loud enough make the other reporters salivate.

"Fuck me..."

Mitsuki and Izuku said comically in unison. The reporters moved in like hungry piranha. The cops formed a blockade as they fought their way to the bottom of the stairs. A limo was there ready for them doors open with a butler well dressed butler waving at them. Izuku couldn't hide from Mitsuki's quizzical gaze. He gave her a poor smile filled with guilt.

Ignoring that, she wondered what Izuku had been up to since she'd last seen him. He shrunk away in shame. By the heavans and all their stars her godson had done the impossible. He'd managed to not only get in more trouble with authority than her son. He'd also been the first to get arrested. It was like some upside down reality had crossed over to her own. Which in all fairness it had. At least he seemed to have the connections necessary to bail himself out.

She ran a hand through his hair on their way to the limousine. She found her legs leaving her just for a moment. She stopped and looked him in the eye. Her silent question _Is this your blood? _was answered with a shameful nod. She let a tear slip. They got into the limo and the driver briskly closed door behind them.

"Where to?" The driver asked with a polite smile.

"The nearest emergency room."Mitsuki ordered without hesitation.

"Of course. The closet is Mustafar General. We have roots there that will take good care of you there, Izuku-kun." The driver was shady and they both knew it. The question was why Izuku felt comfortable around him. She held her questions. Once they got home his ass was grass.

The hospital ran multiple blood test, and multiple CAT scans on Izuku. With each successful test the doctors grew more and more excited. Like they were witnessing some sort of medical miracle. Oddly enough when they were finished they encourage his return. Like Izuku was family.

_They know him? _

Mitsuki reasoned. One hour later they had finally made it back to her home. When they pulled up to her home the driver looked back with a smile that could kill.

"Congratulations on your first domination, Young Man. We look forward to seeing your future exploits." The driver spoke like he knew a joke she was on the outside of.

"Tell your employer that I appreciate his timely payment." Izuku said in a monotone voice. The driver laughed as the two of them exited the vehicle.

When the two of them walked through the front door Masura was there with a troubled look on his face. He quickly closed the distance and inspected Izuku.

"Is he really okay, Mitsuki-hime." Masura's hand didn't leave Izuku's shoulder as he prayed the answer was a yes.

"Dear, he's fine. Despite all the blood he's covered in he's fine. Speaking of which, go and take a shower Izuku. When you're finished come to the living room. We have a family meeting to have. And I'll bring you some of Katsuki's old clothes to wear."

"Hai, Aunty Mitsuki, Uncle Masura." Izuku still knew the layout well enough to find the right room on the first try. He peeled off the bloodied clothes and let the warm water clense him. He was feeling alive again. Masura being proactive as usual had clothes waiting on Izuku already. The man was truly kind. Izuku was glad Mitzuku had found such a good man to marry.

Meanwhile Mitsuki was sitting across the coach with her husband. He still looked uneasy.

"Speak your mind dear." She asked softly for once as the man shifted.

"Mitsuki... have you seen what Izuku-kun has been through tonight?" He asked cautiously.

"No... I just got the call that he'd been arrested."

Masura looked down at the floor. He pulled out his phone." This is really graphic and-"

"Hand me the phone, Dear." Masura seemed reluctant but complied. When she got the video she read the discription._ "How to get rid of an ex_" Mitsuki looked back at her husband who shrugged. She started the video. It was her godson running away from a group of assholes. They shot his globe out of the air and he landed roughly with a girl who was much too old for him."Huh?" A fat fuck had come out of nowhere demanding the girl. Going as far as to call her property. Mitsuki hated assholes like that. The girl had even tried to defend herself but just ended up crying. Like a bitch.

Then Izuku had stood up like a man. Challenging the men who endangered the girl. Mitsuki cheered as he destroyed the road and made an escape. Then things grew grim and dark. She endured watching one of the sweetest kids she'd ever knew get butchered by a teleporter with dual knives. His throat had even been slit for kami's sake! When Izuku finally broke the goon's face she screamed curses. It served that bastard right for touching one of her boys. Her godson had become the man she knew he always was. He took out two others in a gruesome fashion. Crushing one and stabbing the other in the joints.

It looked like Izuku would go unchallenged until the unthinkable happened. Izuku was pierced straight through the heart. The filthy bastard then yanked back. When she watched Izuku collapse she felt her heart stop. She didn't dare drop the phone. She could she it. Her babies heart pounding on the end of that quill. The bartard raised a foot and crused Izuku's head. Tears were raining down her face. If that idiot wasn't in the shower she'd be kicking his ass and kissing him.

She'd never truly wanted to kill anyone until today. They had hurt one of her babies. It meant war! The fat bastard got closer to the girl until they were blinded by a bright flashing light. When it died out there he was. Her precious green little snot. The men around him were downed and groaning in pain. He'd won, Izuku had won!

He draged the fat fuck towards the girl named Ai! That was her name! Then he proceeded to beat the ever lasting shit out of him. He stopped when Ai told him to and the skaters showed up. She felt a vengeance like she'd never felt before when she watched Izuku get arrested.

"Honey."

"Y-yes dear?"

"Did they arrest one of my babies after he was nearly killed. Defending an abuse victim they turned a blind eye to?"

"Y-yes my hime."

"They crushed his skull. Tore out his heart. He's lucky to be alive... that damned idiot." She was greatful. Watching that damned video had broken her heart. She was a strong woman, determined, filled with fire and brimstone for her enemies. For her loved one's there was still fire, but it was more reserved and tinder. "I didn't think it was possible but he's somehow become a wilder child than, Katsuki."

"I know. He's still a great boy, once in every man's life he must fight. I think this is what he needed to do." Masura said ditching his timid aura for just a moment.

Surprised by her husband's nerve Mitsuki asked. "So you think he did the right thing. Even pummeling that fat bastard?"

Masura puffed out his chest."Yes. Some people require a... sturn hand." There a glint in his eye that was way to edgy for him. Mitsuki would have mounted him if the situation was any different.

"Why do you have to be such a turn on at a time like time like this?" Masura fumbled for words while she laughed. When they finished another person joined them.

"Where the fuck is he?" Her son Katsuki had barged in the front door looking pissed off. So normal. He was dressed in casual clothes and just gotten back from a night out with his friends.

" He's washing the blood off himself." Mitsuki said casually.

"The cops?" Her baby pressed.

"Being sued."

He grunted in acceptance. "Does Aunty Inko know?" The shower water stopped. Gaining the younger Bakugou's attention.

"Wait for him." Mitsuki said sternly enough to make her son listen. He'd become easier to manage over the last nine months. She didn't know why exactly but she was happy with the move.

Seconds later, wearing one of her son's explosive red shirts and black pajama shorts was Izuku Midoriya. And he was jacked! His arms were no longer twigs, they were chiseled lean rods. Mitsuki could make out traces of an 8-pack and his legs! They had nerly tripled in size. Izuku the cry baby had an impressive new build. She wasn't the only one to notice either.

"Deku."

"Kacchan."

The air around the two began to grow tense. Mitsuki nipped that right in the bud immediately.

"Both of you sit down your asses down. NOW!" She broke up the stare down. She sat Katsuki besides Masura and Izuku besides herself. "Izuku-kun."

"Yes, Aunty?"

"We need you to answer some questions." She said candidly. Izuku had always been a submissive boy, but always more so to her and his mother. She was happy their relationship hadn't changed in that regard."Sweety, what are you doing working for shady people?"

Izuku lowered his head."I needed the money." The entire family knew had hard things had become for Inko after that crap PSA.

"And this was the way you sought to do that?" Masura asked deeply disturbed that a boy he had thought of as a second son would need to do this."Surely there were better choices."

"None. There were no other options. I put in over 30 different job applications and nothing. The only people who would give me a chance were, Bukao-onii and Rock-san." His hopeless answer felt like a stab to the heart. "Bukao runs a security and escort service for women and Rock owns a waste disposal company." Izuku explained knowing they'd want an answer." And I'm not a whore. We just use the escort service as a loophole so underaged people can work as guards."

Masura understood now."So you're hired muscle for one group and the other."

"I use my quirk to dispose of the waste in an ecofriendly way." He sighed.

"Does your mother know about your jobs?" Mitsuki asked rubbing his back.

"She knows about my job at the waste disposal company." He answered quietly."I didn't want to tell her about being an escort. She'd just worry more."

"How long, Deku?"

"How long what, Kacchan?"

"Have you been this strong?"

"Five months." Izuku responded curtly. Trying desperately not to openly glare."That's when my training began to bare fruit."

Katsuki had more questions but said nothing else. The conversation he wanted to have would have to come later.

"Izuku, darling. When you were fighting you said you were eviscerated, shot in the head, and cut in half. I want to know if those things actually happened to you." She spoke sweatly but there was venom in each syllable.

"Yes. Tonight was the first time someone managed to rip my heart out. When I create too many force-fields and loss concentration I leave myself vulnerable." He said like it wasn't a big deal."I know my regeneration pretty well. Even if I were decapitat-"

Mitsuki slapped the piss out of him.

"Don't you dare... put little value on your life again..." Her teeth were clenched in rage."Don't you even joke about that happening you hear me!"

Izuku was holding his cheek in shock."H..hai aunty."

"It would break your mother's heart to hear you talking like this." Izuku lowered his head in shame. "Do you know how hard it was to watch you almost die! What that would have done to me and everyone else who loves you!" She hit him across the head hard this time. She embraced him tightly."You don't have the right to throw your life away."

"I'm sorry." Izuku muffled ruefully. She held him close for ten long seconds before turning his loose.

"I want you to tell me everything, Izuku." Tears were falling down her face. It made Izuku shrink visible. If he had made Mitsuki cry then his mom was going to be an advalance of emotion. "About your quirk, and when all this started."

He sighed." My quirk is called Limelight. I named it after my father's. Turns out I always had it, I just never knew how to use it. My sister came from America looking for our dad. She fond me instead." It wasn't a lie. He had always been an epic but never had the proper stimulus to activate it.

Katsuki and Masura staggered for a response. Mitsuki already knew.

"Does she know about his. Passing?"

"She does now. She was really nice and very understanding. I doubt we'll ever find each other again." Izuku explained in a self pitying manner." She taught me the basics of my quirk.We both inharited our father's quirk so it made things easy. After I got things down I came back home."

"Izuku, you should have called home and told us where you were. I know how hard things have been for you until now. It doesn't mean you can runaway when things get tough. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am." She smiled running another hand through his hair.

"Now, please explain to me why you seem to think you can't die."

He blushed." My quirk is multy purpose." He started."I can create and manipulate force-fields. There are multiple types that I can make." He explained creating a small globe the size of a baseball. " I can also shot waves of energy from my palms. The wave can disintegrate inorganic matter."

"I heard." Katsuki said interested in Deku for the first time in years.

"Ignor him for now, Izuku. Continue."

"I can regenerate. I've regrown legs, eyes, my heart, other internal organs and my right hand. I can regenerate immediately at a rapid pace or slow it down. I did it during that fight after getting stabbed. I wanted the others to expose themselves."

"So you were never in any real danger."Mitsuki said with intrigue. This boy really was something.

"Yeah. Now onto the hard parts. I have a forth ability."

"Wait by my count you have 3 quirks already." Katsuki said with suspicion.

"It's all the same ability, Kacchan. It's just malleable." Izuku shot back.

"What's the dumb forth ability." Katsuki demanded. Izuku glared at his one time friend aggravated already.

"Katsuki." His mother chastised.

"Fine, I get it."

"Izuku-kun, please." Mitsuki asked patiently.

"I need you to promise me you won't tell anyone else." Izuku said with pleading eyes. Mitsuki seeing the seriousness agreed. So did Masura. There was one holdout.

"Katsuki."

"Whatever, fine." Izuku's fist began to hum and glow.

"Leave the room, Kacchan."

"This is my house."

"This is my life. I won't stand for your disrespecting attitude. You always steamroll everyone and I'm tired of your shit."

"Then leave."

"If you'll meet me outside. Gladly."

The mood in the room shifted. Both her son and Izuku were ready to tear each other a part. Mitsuki put her foot down hard. She slapped both teenagers across the face so hard, she set off the glycerin on in her palms.

"I have no idea what happened to you two. But if either of you start again you'll both be sleeping outside. Now shut the hell up and calm the fuck down." She glared at both boys."Izuku continue and Katsuki for the last time shut the hell up!"

After taking a moment to get the feeling of his tongue back in his mouth, Izuku started again.

"I can share my quirk with others for a limited time. My quirk is more like a energy and I'm the generator. I can give people some of this energy and they can use a weaker version of my quirk. Those lawyers were called by the people I've saved." He took Mitsuki's hand in his own."Think of wanting to reach out and touch something with a claw, or a hand over your hand."

Mitsuki could feel it. A hum in the back of her mind. She pushed and a sage color energy overlapped her hand. Izuku's fist shinned to life matching her own.

"I can share my powers with as many people as I want. I think. No one else knows besides my sister. And now you. I used this part of my ability to share my regeneration. People think I'm the one healing them, but it's their own will doing it."

"Izuku, is that why other people owe you." She asked still marveling at the addition of the new quirk to her own.

"Yes, I got a license that let's me use my quirk to heal others. I have to be with a trained and licensed doctor to use it though. I also couldn't get paid for my efforts either. What you're seeing now is the "gratitude" of the people I've help."

"What's the limit, Izuku-kun." She asked.

"As long as there is a pulse and it's an injury I can help. I can't cure diseases, but I can regrow organs, limbs, I even regrew a brain once. I'll tell you about it later." He promised.

"That explains why they're protecting you, Kiddo. You're a gold mine." She stopped pushing the power forward."How long will this last?"

"The amount I gave you should last about an hour or so." He yawned." I've been pushing things a little bit too hard today. I'm still close to half of my stamina. So I'm fine overal."

"Izuku, what your capable of... it's incredible. Just don't lose control and die like your father did. If you woke up as a pile of dust. Inko-chan couldn't take it if that happened to you too."

"I know." Izuku said."That's why I've been training so hard. I'm tired of being stepped on. I want to master this power and rise above every one who ever looked down on me." Izuku paused like he had been stricken."Nearly forgot." He created a crystal like knife in his hand." I can make constructs out of my force-field's. I can cut through metal like paper." He explained.

Mitsuki arched a brow. "Izuku-kun, aren't you forgetting something?"

"I don't think so."

"You're forgetting the rage, Izuku-kun." She whispered knowingly."Growing up I thought that any day now you'd snap and beat someone down. Years ago when I met your father he described his quirk to me when we were drinking. Force-field and inorganic disintegration were his favorites. Did you know that your mother and I have never seen him use his quirk?"

"Y-you didn't..." Izuku's mouth ran dry.

"Yes, your mom let it go after they were married. She thought he was just trying to be brave." She took his hand." He feared his own quirk because of what it did to him. What it's doing to you." Concern was latent in her voice.

"I-I...Auntie..." He couldn't find a defense.

"I'm not going to tell you how to live. Just don't let it turn you into a killer." She gave him a gentle squeeze. Leaned into ear and whisper." Be careful okay. Don't overuse your quirk."

"...Y-yes, ma'am."

"Mitsuki-chan, is something wrong. With Izuku's quirk?" Masura asked. The conversation the two of them were having sounded dangerous.

"It's nothing honey." Mitsuki ran a hand through his hair."Right, Izuku-kun?" He nodded dumbstruck.

Auntie knew. She knew about the corruption affect of his abilities. If she knew that did that mean she also knew about epics too? She was protecting from her own family. He'd always cared for Mitsuki, she had always been kind. Now he knew that kindness, had been love.

**Chapter 3: End**

**Author's Notes.**

**Yes Mitsuki knows all. She's a very apprehensive woman. She does love Izuku and is protective within the realms of reason. Yes, she knew her son had been bullying Izuku but did nothing. Why? Because she wanted him to learn a vvaluable lesson. You have to protect yourself, no one can save you all time. She's very old school in the manner, and I must admit I agree with it. Izuku also has many yakuza gangs that want to recruit him for his power. During his 9 months of training he managed established a prestigious reputation. Oh and Bakugou is the successor to All Might. How did this come about?**


	4. The good old days

Disclaimer: I do not own MHA. Please support the official release and have fun.

Talking: Sup

Thoughts: _Hello_

Rage: **Muhahaha**

**Limelight**

**Chapter 4: The Good Old Days-**

**Bakugou Household: 8 am**

**Pov: Third person**

Izuku and Katsuki stared up at the ceiling. Not saying a word to each other. They hadn't had a sleep over in years. Much less a civil conversation. The two hated each other for numerous reasons, they didn't care to get into.

Neither managed a word all night. The sun raised in the background illuminating the room. Izuku wanted to leave, but Mitsuki swore that she'd murder him if he did. So he stayed. She also swore to kill the survivor if they fought. So Katsuki stayed silent.

Both were been given a lot to think about. Izuku with his fears for his mother's health. Fear of not being allowed into U.A because of his side job. There was no threat of arrest or a criminal record. He was no longer threatened, taunted or jeered at; Yet he'd trade it all if things could back to how things were. If he could give his mother her peace of mind.

Bakugou's mind kept wondering back to the nerd. He realized that there was a lot about him he didn't know. Like Izuku having a sister for one and his father being dead. He wasn't stupid, he knew Izuku hadn't grown up with the man. If the conversation was any confirmation. It made complete sense. No one was gone from home that long without at least a call. Now the nerd had a quirk. A strong one with multiple options for use and similar to the one that pumped power through his vains.

"Nerd." Bakugou called quietly.

"What?" Izuku responded.

"Can you really heal people?"

Insulted Izuku glared mildly at Katsuki."Yup."

"Could you fix something like a missing respiratory system, and a stomach?"

Interested Izuku raised a brow."I've replaced lungs for cancer patients. Repairing demaged or missing organs is simple relatively speaking."

Katsuki proceeded to process the knowledge."I need your help."

A long silent pause.

"E-excuse me?! You need my help?" Izuku began cleaning his ears. He couldn't have heard that correctly. " I think I might have a bit a brain damage. Give me a second to check." He ran his hands over his skull. "Okay, please say that again."

Bakugou ground his teeth." I said I need your help."

Izuku jumped up from his spot." Is something wrong with your dad? Has the stress finally gotten to him?!"

"MY DAD'S FINE-"

"AUNTY-"

"NOTHING'S WRONG WITH THE HAG!"

Another pause.

Katsuki took the longest breath of his life."I need you to help someone else."

"Who?"

"Does it matter?"

"Of course not. I'm just curious who could be important enough to get you to ask me for help."

"This person... they can't die Izuku. I need them." The passionate declaration caught them both off guard.

"I'll do it. When I'm done, I want an explanation."

"Fine."

The two remained silent for a few minutes later.

"Katsuki."

"Yeah?"

"How fucked am I?"

The human bomb exploded with laughter."Up shit's creek. "

"Fuck..."

"Hey."

"What?"

"Does it hurt?"

"Everytime."

Since Midoriya couldn't leave the room unless he absolutely needed too. He closed his eyes and forced himself into another dreamless rest.

Bakugou joined him. Their respective peace had been said. There was no point in being awake any longer.

x

**Inko Midoriya: ****9:00 am**

**Pov:Third Person**

Inko was riding high on cloud nine. She'd shared an exciting night with a rugged man. His stamina was incredible and he knew how to please a woman in many exciting way. She would have called Mitsuki and told her all about it earlier but she didn't have her phone.

She felt like a woman again. Which was another reason she was on her way to see her best friend so early in the morning. Mitsuki was an early riser so there was still time to talk to her before she had to head out for work. Inko knocked on the the door and waited patiently. One of the kindest men in the world answered the door. Upon seeing her smiling face he put a shaken smile.

"Good morning, Masura-kun." She said in a voice filled with joy.

Masura, like most who saw Inko, knew she was riding off on a euphoric high. Unfortunately for Masura he wasn't good at handling situations in which he could ruin those highs.

"A-ahh, Inko-chan. Good morning, are you here to see Mitsuki?" He asked ushering her in before his mask slipped up.

"Yes is she-"

"In the kitchen eating with the boys." He explained fiercely pointing in the direction of the kitchen.

"Oookay~"

Masura sighed heavily as Inko floated away. He'd avoided the crisis. For now.

"Oh Mitsuki~" Inko sang causing a stir in the kitchen. When she turned the conor skipping all the way, her bestie was there waiting to hug her.

"Inko-chan~" Mitsuki joined her friend in song. They hugged laughing like two teenagers. "How was your night Inko-chan?"

"Perfeccct~" Inko chuckled like a school girl."He was such a man~" Inko glowed like a star.

"Oh my frieeeend~" The two were jumping together stil in their embrace.

Katsuki laughed his ass off."Ahahahaha-"

"Shut up!" Izuku snarled.

The duo of life long friends turned to their sons. The two seemed to be glaring at each other while they were interlocked.

"Oh no Izuku!" She cried in embarrassment.

"H-hi mom."Katsuki snickered at Izuku's distress. "I'm... ugh... happy you made a new friend." Izuku gave her a shaky thumbs up." If he hurts you I will break his face." Izuku said pleasantly.

"Oh... IZUKU~"Inko crossed the space and tackled her son to the ground.

"I love you too mom."

It was a nice moment. He was happy his mom had found someone to spend her time with. His father was out of there lives for years and in that time he doubted she'd ever so much as kissed another man. His father was truly gone now. There was no reason to hold her back with his memory any longer. She needed to be free to live her life. Reaching for his gifts. Izuku wrapped the two of them in a force-field bubble, that lofted them to their feet.

"Oh wow. You've improved so much with your shields." The kindest woman on earth commented. " How was your night?"

The room was suddenly so quiet you could her a pin drop.

"Um. It was... okay." Izuku squeaked out.

Mitsuki cleared her throat."How about we all have breakfast first then Izuku can tell you all about his little adventure."

Inko took a seat at seat besides her son. Mitsuki provided her a plate loaded with the breakfast essentials and misso soup. It was a heavenly way to start the day. Her son by her side, her bestfriend's family, it was so civil and calm. Nothing could ruin this moment.

They reconvened in Mitsuki's living room after their meals were finsihed. Inko's hand was clasped in her baby's and they shared a couch.

"Mom, before we start. I just want you to know that everything is fine, okay." Izuku started. Hoping to calm the storm before it began.

"Izuku... did something happen again...?"

"Inko-chan, I need you to calmly watch this video. Keep in mind that it all worked out. There's no need to worry." Mitsuki explained calmly as she handed her a tablet and hit start.

x

**U.A Conference Room: 9:34 am**

**Pov:Third Person**

All Might along with many of the U.A staff were going over the applications. They were deciding the fates of the students who performed to their standards and those who fell short. Nezu was seated at a round table looking out at all of them.

"Now I'm sure we all agree on the placements of our students. However due to new circumstances we have to decide on rather or not we should allow one Izuku Midoriya to join our other scholars." The principal said with a frown. "I'm sure you've all seen video of his excursion last night. I want to know where you all stand on the matter."

Midnight was the first to speak up."I am for him. I contacted some of my ladies in the area. This Ai girl has been on the run for a long time. No police or heroes seemed to be willing to help her. One of them thought about calling me but..." She tugged at her collar." The last hero she asked for help "returned" her home. So I was never contacted."

" Is there any proof of this?" Asked Ectoplasm.

"Besides the words of her harasser in that video and Ai herself no. Nothing tangible, just hear say." Midnight frowned troubled." Ai was a stage girl. Her word against a pro's wouldn't have taken her far."

The adults in the room shared a solemn silence.

"Life has never been fair." Started Snipe." It doesn't mean you can hire mobsters to take care of the problem. While what Midoriya-san did in defense was justifiable in court. It sends mixed messages to the public. Enabling his behavior with our assistance is begging for disaster."

Nezu appreciated the start from both of them. Both arguements contained vital points of discontent that were on both sides of the subject.

"I believe that the boy has great potential for heroics." Vlad spoke up.

"Of course you do, the kid would end up in your camp if he did get in." Present Mic stated." You're biased baby."

Nezu turn to Aizawa." What say you Aizawa. You were one of his biggest detractors."

"We let him in under close surveillance. He's to dangerous to have roam the streets."

This got a few gasps.

"What has brought on this sudden shift?" Nezu asked wanting to know the answer to the burning question.

"I was contacted by the kid's employer last night. His name is Bukao as I'm sure you all already know. A former Yakuza member. He hired Midoriya off the street when he came begging for a job." This granted Aizawa the attention of the entire assembly." Bukao lost his arm to a vigilante three years back. He was the only survivor of a massacre."

"So Midoriya is a Yakuza member, we can't take he in him. If anything we should be helping the police arrest him." Aizawa raised his hand silancing Ishiyama.

"Let me finish." Aizawa took a tired breath."Bukao has turned his life around since. He runs a legal bodyguard/escort service. As you all know those as young as Midoriya aren't allowed to use their quirks to be bodyguards. Being an escort is a different matter."

"A loop hole?" Stated Snipe.

"Exactly. There are no legal repercussions for this, since many agencies employ this method for the more gifted. Our little headache is rumored to be the second best in the Kabukicho district. Under the name of Green-Caster."

Midnight pointed one her smaller whips at Aizawa."Any relation to Dr.Green-Caster?"

"They're one and the same, Bukao runs the site for him and got him a permit to practice." Aizawa continued."His quirk has more to it than he's let on. According to Bukao the kid has the ability to cause spontaneous regeneration in people. Midoriya used it on Bukao to regrow his lost arm. That's where this madness all started." He let out a yawn. "Now all the major crime families in the area want him for themselves...*yawn* as of right now Midoriya has refused, but if he becomes desperate. Who knows." Aizawa shrugged.

"Why was the poor boy looking for employment in the first place. " Chiyo asked. She recalled liking the cut of the boys character.

"Remember that PSA Death Arm's did a few months back." The heroes all cringed recalling that piece of flaming crap. " It cost his mother her job. They were financially struggling to get by. It also turned Midoriya into a social pariah. All the ingredients for villian soup." Aizawa grunted.

"I see where you're coming from. We let him out and in a few months we have a strong villian to deal with." They had all seen just how capable the teenager was. He did have the second highest store in U.A history. If he were rejected from U.A after all that had happened to him. In part due to one of their colleagues and life just hitting hard. "We can't let him within our walls. He's a danger to our other students and who knows how far he has sunken. We could be opening our doors to a villian." Snipe finished.

"I will take responsibility." Nezu declared. "Provided that he is honest with us from this point going forward. What more can you tell me about this, Dr. Green-Caster website."

Aizawa pulled out a laptop. He typed a few keys and the site came up."I'll cast it to the monitor." One a screen hanging from a wall the website popped. Another few clicks pulled up a video. In a brightly lit room two people layed in separate beds. The two were horrible burned and barely recognizable as human.

"_Hello, my name is Dr.John Adams. Today we have a wife and her brother-in-law. Both have been terrible scarred and suffered brain damage due to heat and smoke inhalation._"

He gestured to a timid teen with green hair and green eyes. He wore a surgical mask, and sterile gloves.

"_H-hi_." He waved at the camera.

"_For privacy and safety we will be calling him Green-Caster._" The older man said with a bit of mirth."_Waivers have been sighed and consent given by all the parties involved._" He gave the teen look."_You may start._"

Slowly the teen walked over to the brother-in-law. His hands began to buzz with a familiar sage green. He placed his hands on the chest of the nameless man. For a second nothing happened. Then the man's face began to shift. Muscle and soft tissue began to regrow all over the man's body. His heart rate excellerated mildly, followed by the increase of his O2. Seconds later the teen stopped and the face of a young man in his mid-20's could be seen.

"_I'm done. I don't know when he'll wake up though._" Green-Caster informed the Doctor watching over him.

_"I will inspect him. Move on to your next patient._" Dr.Adams order. The head of green did as he was told and began the process of healing the wife. Just like the nameless man, the wife's skin and muscle began to reform. She was a paled skined woman with horn sticking from the center of her forehead.

A man came bursting through the door. Having lost his patience. The nameless man on the table stirred, waking up slowly.

"_SIR__!_" Demanded the Dr.Adams."_Compose yourself! We aren't yet finished."_

One look at the nameless man on the bed held the intruder in place.

"_I'll be done soon._" Green-Caster said from the other side of the room._"She's got it worse. I can heal her though. I just need an extra minute to reform her brain._" He responded in a familiar voice.

The man nodded through tears.

After five minutes the teen stopped and stepped. The patient on the other bed was sitting up weakly. Held by the man who had burst into the room. "_She should be fine now. It might take her longer to wake up then your brother._" Izuku explained.

The man walked over to his wife. "_My Moon Goddess, please wake up." _The man pleaded softly as put a hand on her cheek. Upon hearing the familiar voice the woman woke up. Weakly grabbing the hand on her cheek. The man took hold and buried his face in the crook of her neck. It was like a fairy tale almost.

The doctor smiled at the camara.

"_That concludes today's demonstration. We will do a fallow up on their progress in a few weeks. All interested parties in services offered may find all the required information on our site._" The video stopped.

"Bukao informed me that, Midoriya has been kidnapped before but due to his unique quirk. He's been able to rescue himself time and time again. No means of restraint so far seem to be able to hold him either." Aizawa streched. "This was backed up in the police report when he melted through quirk repressing bonds."

Midnight recalled a few stories about the teen herself."They say he can fix just about any physical injury, no matter how severe. Midoriya-kun is an interesting male subject. I know a few girls who have gone to see him. I never imagined he was this good, or that the rumors were true." She licked her lips."Give me a few days with him and I could take care of his rebellious ways."

Nezu seemed to consider it." I will keep your suggestion in mind." Nezu's mind was in another place he looked at Chiyo then Toshinori."Do you prehaps think he could?"

"His healing abilities far surpass mine. We'd need to know more before I could give a definitive answer."

"Luckily for us there's an entire website dedicated to answering our questions." Aizawa said pulling up the questions and concerns section of the site.

xxx

**Bakugou Household: 9:45**

**Pov: Third person**

"I...Izuku... why?" His mother's red eyes and tear streaked face cut into him.

"...I... I needed to help you pay the bills. I work as a bodyguard for a friend part-time. I'm sorry. Not many places would consider me. I couldn't let you struggl-"

**Slap!**

Inko's open palm went across the side of his face. It was the hardest she'd ever hit him. The first time she'd ever striked him in fact.

"Mom..."

Tears were flowing down both of their faces in torrents.

"I'm sorry, Izuku..." Inko apologized embracing her son. Ensuring herself that he was alive and unharmed.

"No! I'm sorry!" He returned the embrace, burying his face in her shoulder. Even after all this time he was still a moma's boy. He hated disappointing her, there was no greater pain to him than making her cry.

"Please, Izuku. You have to promise to never be that reckless." She cried through each word.

"Okay..."

"My boy." All that mattered to Inko was his safety in this moment. She looked at him."You're so much like, Johnathan-kun, you're scaring me." She wipped her tears." You even have the abilities he always talked about. I'm glad your stronger, just don't scare me like that again." She brush the back of his head with her free hand.

"Okay mom."

They stayed like that for a minute before ending the hug. Inko wasn't pleased in the slightest with her son's actions, but she was proud of him.

"Izuku, I don't want you doing this ever again." She ordered in a stern fashion. "Whom ever you're working tell them you quit." He was used to recieving orders from his mom, but this one was cold and resentful.

"I'll call him as soon as I can."

"You'll call him now!" Now she was scaring him.

"Okay... I think I left it in my other pants."

Mitsuki stopped Izuku before he could leave the room."I ran through your pockets earlier kiddo. All you had was your wallet. Maybe that girl still has it."

"Ai? When did she... how do you...?" He stuttered for an answer.

"She answered phone while you were sleeping."His godmother answered. Mitsuki and his mother looked at Izuku as if to ask a question.

"D-did you use protection?" Inko asked worried that her son had other reckless tendencies.

"What?! MOM?!"

"It's an important question." Inko fired back.

"She's right Izuku. You're too young to be a dad." Mitsuki added.

"We only kissed!"

"W-what kind of kissing?" Inko just wanted to be sure. She wasn't sure she could provide for another. She couldn't let Izuku drop out of school to work full-time either.

Izuku wished he could just sink into the floor. Anything was better than this, he'd rather get shot in the face again.

xxx

**Dagobah Beach: 11:00 am**

**Pov: Third person**

The younger Bakugou and Midoriya were out walking towards a beach. The two had finally been allowed to leave the supervision of their parents, as long as they stayed together.

"Bakugou, why are we going to Dagobah beach?"

"Just shut up and walk!"

The green haired teen just shrugged. His question would be answered soon anyway.

When the two came to the shoreline, an emancipated blonde man waited. Waving at the newly arrived duo.

"Ah, young Bakugou. Is this the friend you told me about?" He asked ruffling Bakugou's hair. Izuku expected Bakugou to explode, when he didn't more questions popped to the forefront of Izuku's mind.

"Yea, oldman, this is Deku."

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir." Izuku replied offering his hand to the older man."You must be a miracle worker or All Might himself to get, Bakugou to respect you." Izuku joked laughing at Bakugou's frustrations."Tell me how I can help."

"My ughh... respiratory systhm has been demaged and I've lost some of my other organs including-" Izuku stopped the man with a wave.

" I don't need to know anymore. As long as you don't have any known illnesses it should be fine. Do you have any STDs or viruses?" Izuku asked like a trained medical professional.

"Deku!" Bakugou warned.

"I need to know asshole! I could end up making things worse if he has cancer or an infection!" Midoriya growled back.

"I have no illnesses. My body is damaged but healthy as possible." The man cut in stopping the two from further arguments.

"Then this should take a minute to fix. Two max." Izuku said in confidence. Bakugou eyed him.

"Are you sure, Young Man?"

"Yeah. Homless men have asked me for help before, and a lot were in worse shape than you. Just last week I regrew a new heart for a kid. It took 30 seconds and he was conscious the entire time." The man became suspicious."My quirk has a numbing side effect on everything except spinal nerves. I'd never hurt a kid."

"Oh, that's nice to know."

Izuku walked closer to the man. "Let me see your hand again." The man outstretched his boney hand. Izuku took it firmly, in a way to support the man's arm. "Take a breath and brace yourself okay."

The man did as instructed. Izuku's hands buzzed to life. The sage color energy drifted from Izuku's hands and down the man's arms. The man winched then let out his breath. He was feeling his organs shift, tear and regrow in his body. It wasn't comfortable but it wasn't painful either. After what felt like no time at all Izuku released his hand. The man felt a rumble.

_Grrrrr_

The blonde man's stomach growled. Izuku laughed, Bakugou's chin hit the floor.

"That's it? That's all it took?" Bakugou asked flabbergasted.

"Well yeah, I'm not a moron." Izuku smiled up at the man."That should have taken care of everything." The blonde man smiled."Before you start lifting and trying to get back into shape there's one thing you need to know."

"What is that, Young Man?"

"You need to give your body time to adjust to it's new organs. It should take three days but after you should be able to start carrying on like you used to gradually, but take it slow."

"I... I see, thank you."

"That also means no uses of a transformation quirk if that applies to you." Izuku clarified.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Good, now you should have something to eat. It'll be good practice for your new organs. I know a ramen shop nearby. I'm pretty cool with the owners, I can get you some free breakfast."

The man smiled. "I'd like that Midoriya-kun."

"Come on, asshole." Izuku began to lead the way. Behind him Toshinori lifted his shirt finding his scar gone. He pumped up his fist and felt far less stress. He deflated, smiled at Bakugou and followed behind the head of green.

They talked about how clean the beach was now. And how it'd be nice to come later to enjoy it. Minutes flew by quickly and the journey felt short. They walked into the restaurant and a server immediately rushed towards Izuku.

"GREEN-CASTER-SAMA!" The man yelled rushing over to them."I saw your fight last night, are you okay?" The man begged to know.

"You can just call me, Midoriya-san." Midoriya rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "How did you recognize me without my cloak and mask?"

"Everyone who you've helped knows who you are now. Last night your envoy sent out a distress to basically everyone. So any of us could point you out now."

Frustration, fear and anger played across his face."I guess that's fair. I was in a pretty bad spot. Is it still possible to cash in your goodwill and have a decent meal on the house. I won't be eating but the guy behind me looks like he's in need of a meal."

The server smiled at the teen."Another of the people you've helped out, eh?"

"Yup, he's a friend of the family. Nothing too heavy, just some tea and soup of his choice."

"Right this way." The trio was taken to a booth in the cornor of a restaurant. "What would you like sir?" The server asked with a bright smile.

"Oh. A misso soup and jasmine tea please."

"Right away."

When ot was just the three of them again Izuku felt it was appropriate to start speaking.

"How do feel, Old Timer?"

"The best I've felt in years. I can't thank you enough."

Izuku smiled at this."Neither can I it seems. This is the most peace I've experienced in years. I don't know what you've done to him but this is the most civil, Bakugou has been in years. It gave me the time I needed to train. Now I know who to thank." Izuku looked back and forth between the two. "You're not his real father are you? Because as much as that would explain I'd feel guilty for keeping that from Masura-oji." Midoriya was all too serious as he stared at the two for any sigh of deceit.

"DEKU! THAT OLD HAG IS TOO STUCK IN HER WAYS TO EVEN THINK ABOUT ANOTHER MAN!" Bakugou was visibly red. Pissed the fuck off.

The older man placed a hand on his shoulder forcing Bakugou back into his seat.

"Please calm down, young Bakugou. There's no need for anger."

Bakugou growled form behind grinding teeth."Fine..."

Izuku watching from his spot was amazed."Who are you? Bakugou would have tried to hit me by now."

The man sweated nervously. "I'm his mentor. I've been helping your friend with get a better handle of his quirk."

Midoriya arched a brow."Then you must be a powerful guy. Or at least you were for awhile." Midoriya frowned at his appearance."If you ever relapse come and find me. Of course it also goes without saying that of anyone should ever ask if we've met I'd have to answer no. I helped you because I was curious. I wanted to know what kind of person it took to turn a bully into a pacifist."

"Deku. Shut your mouth." The blonde warned.

"Or your going to do what? Beat down on me like you do everyone else?" Midoriya challenged. " This isn't school Katsuki, and I'm not a quirkless victim you can beat on anymore."

"You want to bet on it?"

" Let's go back to the beach. I'd gladly break your bones there." Izuku would be lying if he said he didn't want to beat down on his former friend.

"I'm not some thug on the street!"

"True. Unlike them you're lacking two things. A distraction to slow me down and a reason for me to hold back." Izuku was relaxed as he said this but his burning eyes told another story.

"You two are talking like old foes. I thought you were friends?" The older man asked pleading for an end to the matter.

"Like I'd ever be friends with a loser like him. He's been usless until now anyway. My mom is making me babysit him because he can't control himself." Bakugou glared at the teen across from him.

Offened Izuku defended himself." Says the psycho with no real friends. We were "friends" but as soon as you got your quirk you became my terrorist! You're a traitor and a fool, Katsuki. That's why your little goons left you behind to die."

"You don't have friends either!"

"Only because they thought I was quirkless. I have no friends because I'm an outcast. You're alone because everybody fears you."

"I'm still better than you. Everyone knows I'll become a great hero, that I'll be the one saving them. So what does a few years of bullying change? Nothing, while you wallow in your piss of a life I'll be the one the rise." Bakugou snapped. He was tired of being dragged down by his past. Being judged for who he was.

Izuku's glare became ice. "Just like, Endeavor. You two are really one in the same. I wonder if you'll beat your wife and kill one of your children too."

Before Bakugou could snap the old man stepped in."What did you just say."

"About Endeavor?" Izuku asked to clarify.

"Yes, where have you heard these rumors come from?" He asked all ears.

Taken aback Izuku decided to explain."Many of my clients are former heroes and reformed villains. This information has come from both sides. Have you ever heard of the sidekick AC/DC?"

"He used to work for Endeavor a long time ago. He retired" The old man answered.

Izuku wanted to ask just how well read into heroes the old man was." Well he turned on Endeavor when the two came back from patrol. Endeavor's wife refused to bring their son Toya to his agency. He slapped her in front of his sidekicks. When AC/DC tried to stop it from going any further he got half of his face melted off for his troubles. When AC/DC tried to go to the Hero Public Safety Commission," Izuku chuckled bitterly."He was stripped of his license and forced to retire."

The older man looked disturbed by the allegations."The Hero Public Safety Comission would never do such a thing. They're a fair group of men and women."

The passion in the men's voice made Izuku sad for some reason." No they're not Old Timer. Have you ever wondered why there's so little public press on the number 2 hero? You can find more stories about Ingenium than Endeavor." The older man still seemed reserved on the idea. "I'll tell you a story when your soup comes. You can draw your own conclusions after."

"Deku, where the fuck are you pulling this shit out of your ass?!" Bakugou half demanded, half genuinely curious.

"From AC/DC and the many victims of Endeavor. By all means you have a right to believe what you want."

The soup came arrived and waiter thanked them for coming before dissapearing in the back.

"Like all tales worth telling it all starts with All Might." The older man flinched and Bakugou snarled." Imagine a competitive man with a superiority complex, he was the best. For a long time he was the strongest and everyone told him he was great. No matter who he hurt no one said or did anything about it because of his power. Then one day a complete unknown comes out of nowhere. He's better, he's stronger, faster and beats the biggest bad in the world. Unlike the cocky man this new person is hopful. He inspires others and smiles with a wide open heart. Why he's the greatest thing ever." Izuku said imitating All Might visage.

"The cocky man can't keep up. He's no match for the golden man in a fight and he can't smile. So he comes up with a plan. Create someone who can do it. Someone who doesn't have his weakness of overheating. The man searches for the perfect woman to breed with for this sole perpose. He finds an Ice girl named Rei. Her quirk levels are off the charts and perfect to receive his seed. To get her he targets her family, poor Rei's family is poor. They need support. He's willing to give it, if they give him Rei. Rei accepts because she loves her family. He raped into submission, marries her and has his first son. A good start. Toya grows up, but there's a problem. His body is weak to handle his flames, but Toya's flames are stronger than his. A striking blue. The arrogant man forces Toya into training until a tragedy. In Toya's attempt to emulate the arrogant man, he sets himself on fire."

Izuku took a pause.

"He's covered third degree burns that mirror his dear old dad's flame quirk when it's active. He calls the child a waste and moves on. Then one after another he ran into failure after failure until a miracle is born. Shoto. Half ice and half fire. He is the one the man's been waiting for. However, something goes terribly wrong. The woman he's been abusing for years has a mental break and tries to kill her own children. Now his golden egg is demaged, and his breeding sow is broken. But it's okay, because he got what he wanted. The perfect weapon to surpass All Might."

When Izuku finished the older man had a look of true sorrow on his face.

"That's a loud of bullshit!" Bakugou exclaimed having had enough of Deku's lies. No hero would ever do something that fucked up. Some might be a little selfish or stuck up, but even that has it's limits. The bullshit you're spewing is toxic. I don't know where you're getting this line of crap from but you better stop."

Izuku shook his head."I have my eyes wide open, Kacchan." Izuku spat back. " Did you even watch that video of my fight last night?"

"I saw the entire damned thing but that doesn't make you an authority. You should have called the cops!"

Izuku huffed." He tried to buy me off you idiot! When I brought up the cops and pros do you know what he said to me? "I have detectives in my pocket and a few heroes too", who the fuck were we supposed to call? ALL MIGHT?!" Izuku became deadly serious."Police are currupt. Heroes are celebrities. No one cares about a stripper and a dumb outcast. Life taught me that lesson, Kacchan." Again Izuku spat the name like it was insult.

The certainty in which he said those words chilled the old man's bones. Had the poor boy really experienced such hardship, that it robbed him of hope.

"Deku...the world's not as hopless as you're making it out to be. It's filled with men and women who are giving their best to protect everyone they can. Life is shit but you can't give up on people."

"The man tried to have me killed in the street for Ai. He's killed before to have her and gotten away with it." Forlorn Izuku spoke his words carefully." I swore two things to myself. One was to always take care of my mother. The other was to never help another unless I was paid to. Once money exchanges hands I stick to my clients. Being a hero is just the means to satisfy both promises."

" So you fight for money? Was 125,000 worth your life?" The older man asked soberly.

Izuku shook his head. No. He knew it really wasn't." It was 12,500 yen. The money was never worth it. Ai was." Izuku answered honestly."The heroes, the cops and the world might have let her down. But I'm not them. When I see someone worth protecting I do my job, Old Timer." Izuku noticed that the man had finished his soup. " Sorry to cut this short but we need to be going. I have to say a few goodbyes and quit my other job." He sighed."I don't know who you are but I'm guessing you're someone important. If you doubt my words try having a strong pro hero talk to, Natsuo Todoroki. There's a reason no one is asking questions about Toya Todoroki." Izuku produce 2,000 yen worth of notes. Putting them on the table.

"If it doesn't change much. Would you mind if I tagged along?" The older man asked hopefully.

"Katsuki?"

"You better not take us some place dirty." The blonde growed.

"Then sure. Let's go."

x

**Tenchu kai Bodyguard/escort: 12:15 pm**

**Ai Pov:**

I don't think I've ever cried so hard before. From the moment they took him away, my every thought was of him. I was scared, hurt and confused. I didn't know what to do to help. The video those skater nerds had recorded was everywhere on the internet. Over 100,000 views from the last time I checked.

Takahashi picked me up from the scene and took me home. I laid in bed. I couldn't sleep for hours. In total I think I got a 2 hours of rest. After that nothing else. I had a green life line. A flip phone I kept in my possession at all times. Inside there were a few contacts. Five. He wasn't lying when he said he was alone. He was just like me. A person with no one but a few people he could rely on. I wanted to be one of those people.

I left as early as possible and waited. Hoping, and waiting for him to come to Bukao's place. I took a spot in the corner and waited. I knew he'd be here eventually but it might not be the same day. It didn't matter to me. I needed to make sure he was okay, and to see him. I took a spot in Bukao's office, wrapped myself up and waited. I drifted off to sleep waiting for him and dreamed about my tiny hero.

I woke up a few hours later to sound of chatter. I caught sight of a green puff of hair from conor of my eye. It was him, he was here. I rushed out of the office and into the hall. My eyes scaned him up and down to be sure. I couldn't help what I did next.

"IZU-KUN!" I... tackled him to ground, wrapped my body around him and kissed him wherever I could. "I missed you *kiss* I was so scared *kiss* I couldn't sleep *kiss* I love you." I finally found his sweet lips and kissed him with all my passion. His body became stiff against mine and pressed mine against his. When I broke the kiss a line of drool trailed between his tongue and mine."You taste good Izu-kun." I said without thinking. He fidgeted underneath mumbling Incoherently. I think I broke him. He was so cute. I pulled him into my bosom, holding him tight. "My hero."

I was content in that moment to stay right where I was. Until someone ruined it.

"Hey! If you're going to fuck then take it somewhere else!"

"I have to agree with the kid, Honey-chan. We have a strict no sex in shared business spaces rule." Bukao smiled a cocky grin. "We have a lovely longue you can use."

I felt something poking against my abdomen. My hero was a big boy.

"Want to join me, Izu-kun?" I asked with desperate needing eyes.

"I... I..."

I slid my hand down and caressed him. He was rock hard and growing."I need you, Izu-kun." He trembled as I stroke slowly.

"Ai-chan, We can't...trouble we..."

"I'm 19, Izuku-kun. You're 14 right?"

"F-fi-fifteen?"

I licked my lips."Then we can do whatever we want." I kissed his lips tenderly."Tonight, come home with me, okay. I want to reward you."

"Say yes so she'll get off you, pussy." A blonde teenager said glaring at us. If I weren't busy with Izu-baby I'd kick his little ass." We all know you want to and that your mom would be greatful to her."

"I... Ai are you sure?" The sweet guy asked struggling for words.

"She's been waiting for you since 5 am. I think she's sure." Bukao answered.

"O-okay, tonight. Ai-chan."

I squealed in excitement. I kissed him so hard I felt my lips sting. I was so hot, the only thing stopping me from claiming him on the spot was the growing crowd of Bukao's employees. I released him and helped him back onto his feet.

"You okay, Izu-baby?" I asked. He managed a trembling nod."Good." I held his right tight in mine. I wasn't letting go.

"I'm glad everything worked out kid. You'll be missed around here. You're a legend now. We're all rooting for you in the pros, Green-Caster."

My ear perked up." Baby?" I asked looking timidly." Are you...? leaving Tokyo? " Tears began to prick at my eyes. What was wrong with me? I shouldn't fall this hard.

"N-no... I applied to U.A and took the test for the hero exam. My mom's making me quit here, so I came here to do it in person." I was relieved but I squeezed his hand tighter in mine.

"If you don't mind me asking sir, could I ask what it is you do here?" A skinny old guy asked. _Does he have cancer?_

Bukao looked at his former number one and he nodded."When police and heroes won't answer the call we do. I run a security service for those looking for protection at affordable rates. Cases like, Honey-chan's here. Rich bastards like Suzuki think they can buy everything, but not us."

"I see. Is there any hero you put your faith in?" He asked hurt.

"All Might, Vigilantes and thugs love that guy. Even we do. Unfortunately he can't be everywhere at once and some of his colleagues are questionable. I know a lot of the working girls love admire Midnight. She's their guardian and hero. Ingenium Is also very popular. On more than one occasion he's gone the distance for others." Bukao's words seemed to bring a bit of peace to the man.

"Thank you for being candid with me." The skeleton replied.

"No problem. I see you're with the kid. So I'm guessing he fixed whatever was wrong with you?"

"He did, I am of course very greatful."

"I don't know if he told you this or stressed it enough, but you gotta give more body time to adjust." Bukao flexed his left arm turning it to steel." It took me a few a day before I could use this new arm right. Then a few weeks of reconditioning to become fluid with it. So be careful."

I stared at Bukao's arm then at the skeleton. Regrowing limbs sounded like a rumor I heard about online.

"I'll do my best." The man said with a smile that made me feel lighter. I felt like I've seen it before.

"Baby, can you heal people?" I asked with curious eyes.

"Yes, I work with doctors and nursing using my quirk." He answered in confidence but he was still shaking in my grasp.

I pulled him into an embrace and whispered in his ear. I slipped his phone into his pocket."I programed my number into your phone. I'm going to go home and get myself ready for you. I'll text you with the details." I kissed his lips stealing a taste of him one last time. "See you soon." I left the building calling for a cab. He wasn't mine yet, but soon he would be.

x

** Pov:** **Third person**

Watching her leave Izuku stood in place frozen.

"Ai..." He whispered after she was long gone.

"Deku." Bakugou stated in a tired tone.

"What is it, Kacchan?"

"Don't get her pregnant, Idiot."

"Those are wise words of wisdom." Bukao seconded. The guys in the office seemed to share the opinion. Even the old looking guy.

"Does anyone have faith in me?" Izuku asked the other men.

"No!" The men said in one voice.

Bukao produced two 27-pack boxs of condoms."These should be right. Good luck, Kid." Bukao paused." If she tells you she's on the pill ignore it. She's putting out serious "I want your baby" vibes. And as much as I love her, after all she's been through she might try to trap you." The men unanimously agreed."Plus, I've seen your dick, it'll only make her want you more." Izuku blushed, while his coworkers shared a good natured laugh.

**Chapter 4: End**

**Author's notes-**

**Izuku is famous. I asked myself what Izuku would do if he got the powers of Limelight. This is what I came up with. Our little cinnamon roll is a genuine hero. I could only see him using his powers to heal and take care of others. It's just who he is. Yes, Izuku hates All Might. Things between the two happened that I have not revealed yet. He doesn't trust or worship his former idol anymore. And yes, if he knew about Bakugou becoming the successor for One For All and what it was, he'd loss his shit immediately. **


	5. The end of Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own MHA. Please support the official release and have fun.

Talking:Sup

Thoughts: Hello

Rage: Muhahaha

**Limelight**

**Chapter: 5 End of Prologue.**

Kabukicho**: 12:30 pm**

**Pov:****Toshinori Yagi**

The two boys seemed tolerant of each other. There were no friendly words spared between the two of them. This was a tensed relationship through and through. What struck me as odd was their willingness to assist each other, yet harbor so much contempt. It was like two old enemies forced to cooperate. I hesitate to think what would have happened if young Midoriya knew who I really was. He had changed from the boy I'd met in the tunnel. His eyes no longer shined with hope or admiration. They were cold, cruel and calculating. He was also so selfish now. I could see it all. What he was becoming and why Aizawa wanted to save him; even if those reasons weren't admirable.

I felt my power slowly returning to me. I was getting stronger by the moment. If what the reports said were true and there was no known method to restrain, Young Midoriya, another slip up from us could create the next great villain. The teen wasn't connected to that man, I was greatful for that. If fate willed it Midoriya would never know that level of bitterness. Over the phone my successor called and filled in the gaps of information we didn't have. Midoriya's father had also had the same quirk. Lossing control over it had lead the man to an untimely demise.

It made sense why such a dangerous quirk would take it's time to manifest. I walked behind the two teens studying my apprentice and what would be his rival. Their body language was tense. Like they expected to suddenly have to kill each other. It made me wish I could redo my relationship with, Young Midoriya. Then prehaps he wouldn't have that scorned look on his face when he spoke of heroes.

"So what now?" Midoriya asked my protege.

Bakugou shrugged." I have no clue. It's too early to head to the party I got invited to. How about we spar?"

I felt the air tense, becoming as cold as ice. I was in no condition to stop this fight from accuring. I could feel a cold aura coming off of both teens.

"Sounds like the perfect idea to me." Midoriya said maliciously.

"Prehaps you two could go to an arcade?" Suggested before my fears could come true. "You can wait until the proper setting to test yourselves." The two looked back at me with barely contained bloodust."Please, it's for the best of both of you." My protege was the first to relent but Midoriya had taken a millisecond longer.

"Fine." My protege said looking forward.

Midoriya looked away in penance. I'd recognize it anywhere but why? "Alright, Old Timer."

I sighed in relief. What had happened between them to lead to this. It was about time for me to go and meet up with the others. My phone rang signaling me to their arrival and pressence.

"Business calls, so can you two promise me you'll behave as comrades? The word is chaotic enough. We don't need heroes fighting each other." I said kindly. I gave my apprentice a pat on the shoulder."Thank you for Introducing me to your friend, Bakugou-kun. You as well Midoriya-chan."

"No problem."

"It was nice meeting you."

My peace said I went to meet my get away. After traveling down a few blocks a black luxury vehicle waited for me. The door popped open showing Aizawa waiting with a headset on. Besides him were Chiyo and Nezu. Our driver was Nemuri-chan.

I jumped in the back sitting besides Chiyo. She immediately went and inspected my wound. I removed my shirt, she ran a hand over my midsection. Not fully satisfied she put on a pair of large goggles labeled "X-RAY" on the side.

"Nothing short of remarkable?" She said impressed by the work done."Everything you've lost,Toshinori-kun, has been restored. If what we were told is true you could be back at full health in a matter of a few short weeks. If only we found that boy sooner." She said doing a double check of my condition."If Midoriya-chan wanted he could become the greatest doctor in all of Japan with his quirk."

"So it's true?" I asked hopeful."I can be the symbol of peace once more?"

"Yes." She answered with a smile."He has earned his street doctor title well."

Nezu offered a gaze of contemplation."This presents many new opportunities to us. We will discuss them later, but for now I want to know what you think about, Izuku Midoriya."

I paused."He hates heroes, we've let him down..." I took a breath, there was so much I ruined for him. I can remember his voice, begging for my acknowledgement." I let him down. If he knew I had used him like this his hatred would probably grow. But, I believe there is a desire to do good in him. It just has to be nurtured. Then prehaps we can fix the demage done." I offered in a momentary second of guilt.

Aizawa stared at me."Do you believe what he said about, Enji? About his son going missing?"

"I... don't know. I hoped that was just an elaborate tale but... the certainty in his eyes. If it were true then-" I couldn't will myself to focus on it.

"It'd the greatest scandal in decades. The hero cummunity would loss face. The public would loss faith in us, do we know anything about Enji's children?" Aizawa inquired while we cruised.

"No, only Fuyumi, Natsuo and Shoto, I haven't heard anything about the eldest." It was more food for thought for all of us."We'll look into the matter later." Nezu promised. We all hoped there was nothing to Midoriya's words.

x

**Teenaged Kicks: 4:30 pm**

**Pov:** Mina Ashido

It was time to celebrate baby! I couldn't reach my friend's because they were too busy with tests. Since I'd already taken the test for U.A and was totally sure I got in, I along with Kirishima decided to head out together. It was like old times again. I even got the numbers of a few of the other U.A hopefuls. We made a few calls and had ten people for our sunday-funday. Me, Kirishima, Kaminari, Jiro, Tsuyu,Toru, Ojiro, Kendo, her friend Monoma, and a princess named Uraraka. It was going to great!

We were going to hit up a club together for the first time. It was for teenagers, filled with music and dance. My kind of place. I was stoked. In pair of pink and white skate shoes, low cut socks; high waisted side stripe raw hem denim midi shorties and a white top. I was ready. We were gonna kill the dance floor.

Kirishima and I were the second group to arrive. Before us Ojiro and Tsuyu-chan arrived and Tsuyu brought a friend, who had a snake head. She was cute.

"HEEEY!" I announced approaching what hoped to be my new friends.

"Mina-chan!" Tsuyu said matching my excitement. She pointed her friend. " This my best friend from school, Habuko-chan."

"It's n-nice to meet you."

"FRRRRIIIIEEENNNDDD." I hugged the new girl with stars in my eyes. "How are you new friend?" I asked hugging her.

"F-F-Friend?"

"YES!" I loved making new friends and if she were just as sweet as Tsuyu we were gonna be close. " I'm Mina Ashido and I can't wait to get to know you." I shined a bright smile. "How did you do on the exams?"

"Umm actually I-"

"What's up party people!" yelled a new voice joining us. It was that blondie Kirishima. With him was Jiro, Kendo and Monoma. I thought the Monoma guy looked a little smug, but he knew how to dress. Kendo was cute too.

"Yo, what's up, Sparky?" I asked the guy. He had a cool vibe around him that I really liked.

"Pretty fly, Pinky-pie. I ran into these guys on my way here. We're ready to party."

We were all almost here, so we all got a table. Uraraka said she was only five minutes out. It was time to get know everyone.

"So, before we party let's talk-shop." I said inviting a conversation.

"I've been pretty good. Rebbit." Tsuyu started."I'm a little nervous about my results on the entrance exams. Ribbit."

"Ain't that the truth! I think I did well enough but I'm still a bit anxious y'know." Said Kaminari."Staying positive during a time like this is pure torture. My parents have been hyping me up in front of their friends since yesterday."

We all laughed at that, our parents were all proud of us. Even if we didn't get in they were proud of us for even getting this far. Uraraka arrived joining us after our first round of drinks.

"So how did your test go? We took ours with this crazy blonde guy." Voiced Kaminari pointing to himself, Jiro, Kirishima and Monoma.

"He was undignified and cackled the entire time." Through Monoma's cool exterior I could see him shake with fear."I don't know why people like him were let that far."

"Yeah, that's for sure. He destroyed an entire block with one attack!" Kiminari said. His mind was clearly blown.

"He's no that bad?" Kirishima defended. I remember him being excited to see him again. The guy's name was Baku- something?

"Fine, but you know whose worse?" Kaminari asked.

"Who?" Monoma asked.

"That guy in the news. He's Yakuza and he tried to get into U.A. Imagine if he got in?" Before I or Kirishima could utter another word the princess stepped in.

"You don't know anything about him!" She said flaring up. "He was protecting that stalking victim and they tried to kill him!" She was glaring at Kaminari like she had been personally attracted." He's more of a hero than you!"

"Whoa..." I said after the outburst. I wasn't the only one taken a back.

"Jeezzz take it easy, it's like you're in love with him or something." Kirishima said flinching. Uraraka blushed at the accusation.

"N-no... I just don't think it's right to judge!" Uraraka in a despdesperate attempt to cover up her tracks. I could tell there was more to what she was saying.

"You should listen to her, man." Kirishima suggested." You guys ever heard of the underground doctor, Green-Caster?" Nari-chan asked us.

"Isn't that just that savages, Villian name?" The snobby dude asked.

"Well yeah, but there's more to the story. One of my big bros is a bouncher. His family got caught in a house fire. His wife, son and daughter suffered third degree burns all over. His wife was left in a vegetative state. His son lost a lung and leg. His daughter, she was left disfigured." Nari-chan explained showing his soft side."Until this guy comes along. He gave my bro a card with a website on it. A week later his family is walking around like nothing happened to them." When Nari-chan finished he had all of all attention.

"Is it a black site?"Jiro asked.

"Yeah, only smart people with connections can-"

"Found it." Jiro said typing on her phone."Medical treatment for the untreatable. Full restoration of damaged or missing missing limbs?..." She clicked on a link scaning a few images."...I think sharp tooth was onto something. It's not even a hidden site it was the third thing that popped up when I put in Green-Caster."

We all reached for our phones and sure enough we found the site. An eerily similar head of green was there standing next to a doctor.

"Isn't this illegal?" Asked Ojiro.

"Not if you have the proper licenses, and he does?" Jiro answered."Healing quirks are treated differently, if you have a learners license or permit you can use it as long as a doctor is near by. Similar to quirks used for other dangerous jobs."

"IT'S MY BRO'S FAMILY?!" Nari exclaimed with a sharp smile.

"There are so many? There's easily over a hundred videos here?" Kendo expressed."He has an awesome healing quirk! With this quirk anyone could easily become a millionaire or marry into a powerful family." She commented the shared thought.

"I can still see his freckles? He is this guy?" The princess said. "He really is a hero." I could see the blush creeping to her face.

"Should we be gossiping about people we barely know." Asked Ojiro. Habuko agreed with Ojiro with a nod but offered nothing else to the conversation.

"Why not? Not like they're going to come marching through the door right?" Kaminari said full of confidence.

"We're here to party any way so why don't we all just dance already." Kendo offered.

I pouted."I wanted to wait for Toru to come but-" My phone buzzed I opened it and read the message. "Speak of the devil, Toru said she'll be here soon. She found some friends." I announced.

"Cool. The more the merrier." Uraraka said.

" I wonder who she's bringing." After a few minutes of small talk a Toru walked in with a blonde, someone had held the door open for them.

"Toru-chan!"

"Mina-chan!"

From behind her the other another person came in. The group I was with shook with fear, they recognized the blonde dude. When the second figure came into view the princess shot up from her chair and sprinted towards the second dude. After spinning around with Toru-chan in our hug of friendship my eyes landed on the second dude. It was the guy from the news. Yakuza member Green-Caster. I froze for more than an uncomfortable second. I was scared until I started to watch his interaction with Uraraka.

They were so close to each other. Uraraka was holding him tight. Her eyes were closed and her head reasted on his chest, just over his heart. The guy was hold her softly while he whispered to her. It looked like they were a pair of lovers.

"Sup losers, name's Bakukou." This new blonde was kinda a dick, kinda cute, all alpha. What I would call the perfect type 1 bad-boy. From what I knew about the second dude he seemed like a type 3 bad-boy, a badass who broke the law but knew how to sweep a girl off her feet. Princess Uraraka was most diff in love with Yakuza boy. "And that is the pain in my ass, Deku." The blonde said pointing at the Yakuza.

"Ignore him. The name's Izuku Midoriya, you can call by either of my given names." Bad-boy type 3 said. Uraraka was glued to his side. She guided him to her spot so they could sit together.

_She's got it bad!_

I laughed to myself. She was cute.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Type 3 said with a bit of a daze. He was stealing a few glances of the princess. He liked her too. The blonde sat next to Toru. Under the table he put a hand on her tigh.

"You're the Dude! The manly Dude!" Kirishima said with excitement pointing at a finger the type 1 bad boy.

"The manly what? Who the fuck are you?" The blonde asked arching his brow.

"I took the U.A exams with you? You were awesome dude!" He said with an excited smile."What are you doing here?"

The blonde pointed towards the head of green."Some assholes were talking shit about the invisible girl. Deku doesn't like it when girls get harrassed so we kicked their asses and now we're here."

"I usually let people do their own thing, but they were taking it too far. One of them had a sensory quirk. Said Toru-san was the most beautiful girl he'd seen, and wouldn't take no for an answer." Type 3 replied with glowing green eyes."They were shit and deserved to eat shit."

_He really is a type 3 badass!_

"I'm Mina Ashido. Thanks for looking out for my friend." I smiled at him.

"Anytime."

Kendo stopped Monoma from speaking. She decided to speak herself.

"Excuse, but would you mind if I asked you something?" She asked in a well mannered voice.

Type 3 looked at type 1 who shrugged."Sure."

"Are you this person?" She asked showing him the website. He looked distressed for a moment but he seemed to give in.

"I work for a few hospitals from time to time. They call me Dr.Green-Caster, and my quirk allows me to heal others and myself."

"You said it was regeneration?" The princess called him out on it. He sighed exasperated. The princess was holding his hand tight. She didn't want him embarrassed she just wanted the truth.

"I guess there's no point in lying to you is there?" He said looking into the princess eyes. There was a fire between the two. "My quirk is called Limelight. I regenerate, create force-fields, manipulate light into weapons, and disintegrate inorganic matter. I hate perverts, bullies, snobs, and people who abuse their power. I like people who're honest, genuine heroes, and money. I mean, I really like money. But family. I love my family more than anything in the world." The type 3 said."I'm only telling you this because you're with the nice the girl. Otherwise I'd ignore you." He looked at us like we were unworthy of his presence."Nothing personal, but the lot of you seem like selfish, naive fools." Then he looked at me, Tsuyu and Habuko." Except for you three. I don't know why yet but I like you. You seem like people who care. You too blondie." He said smiling at Ojiro. He was so alpha.

"Deku... stop." Type 1 warned and type 3 looked like he had been slapped in the face with water. Type 1 looked like he was trying to figure something out.

"I... thanks." He stood up abruptly."I... I'm gonna go get something to drink."

"I'm coming with you." The princess chased after her boyfriend. I knew it was going to happen sooner or later.

"That guy sucks!" Voiced Kaminari. He was clearly jealous and more than a bit intimidated.

x

**Midoriya Household:**

**Pov:** Inko Midoriya

"Mitsuki. I don't know what to do." I told my best friend." I can't... what if he loses control of himself."

I knew. I'd always known. My Jonathan was known for his brilliance and discipline. He was also known for his rair confessions while drunk and in the presence of those he trusted. He'd told me some ridiculous stories about different universes and villains. And about himself. He also told me why he'd never used his quirk. The corruption of the mind.

He told me of a group of quirk users who were driven insane by their own power. He told me about this incredible power he had, how he could destroy buildings and regenerate from anything. Now our son had those powers, he'd done so much to help others. He was also lossing control, I saw it in that video when he rescued that girl. The smiled that was forming on his face when he was beating that fat monster. He wasn't acting like the boy I knew.

"Katsuki will be with him. My shit-head son will keep him in line." My bestie tried to reassure me but if what my Jonathan said were true.

"I want to give him a chance but I'm afraid. This is his dream, but I can't... risk it." I sniffled."He's my baby."

"Ko-chan, I know you want to protect him. If you don't give him the freedom he needs, he'll run wild and you won't be able to control him. Please, Ko-chan, as your friend and a mother. You have to trust me."

"I know... dammit I know..." I felt like crying but I had to be strong. "I just want to protect him..."

"Then do it by letting him find himself." She took my hand."He wants you to have time for yourself and he left you all these coupons. I think it's time we caught up and went to a spa together." She held up two coupons for a free spa day."Please?"

"Okay..." I relented taking Mitsuki's advice and placing faith in my son.

_Please be safe my baby._

On the back of both coupons was a number we had to call before we decided to go. When we left my place a limo was parked in front of my house. A polite driver was waiting for us. Mitsuki glared at the man, before we hopped in. There was champagne and all that I could hope for.

_Maybe just this once I can relax._

_x_

**Teenaged Kicks:**

**Pov:** Uraraka

"What's wrong?" I asked holding his hand."You're shaking... you look scared." I said with concern.

"I'm not feeling well." He answered avoiding my eyes as a peppermint ice cream smoothie was given to him.

"Please tell me what's wrong."

"I can't. I want to but I can't." He chuckled bitterly."I don't even know why I trust you so much." He looked so stressed.

"My name's Uraraka Ochaco, and I want to help you. So please, let me be your heroine." When he looked back at me I could see them. The tears running down his face.

"I... I really need a friend. Will you be my friend?" He asked me desperately.

"Yes." I hugged him. Underneath his clothes I felt a sturn and strong body. He held me close like I was his lifeline. His tears rushed down my neck when buried his head in the crook of my neck. He wasn't a monster or a criminal. He was a hurt person with a lot of power and a troubled past. He was precious and he was asking me to be there for him. I really want to be that for him. And more.

"Thank you." He whimpered weakly.

"It's okay." I said softly rubbing his back. He was sweet, strong, reliable, respectful, dependable, humble, business minded, and heroic."Do you want to go somewhere private and talk?" He nodded and I pulled away. I dried his tears."Come with me, trust me."

"Okay." I took his hand in mine again. His hands were calloused and strong. Similar to my father's own. I took him to booth in a secluded section of the club. We sat in a booth together. I held his hands as we sat together.

"I'm losing control of my quirk."

This took me by surprise. I knew it was possible, I understood it because I'd read about it happening before. "Is it controlling you?"

He shook his head."No. It is me. My darkest thoughts, and desires. If I use my quirk too much it forces me to be darkest version of myself. I used to love heroes. My only desire as a kid was being the next All Might. Then I met him and he crushed that dream. Now I have this power and all I feel is betrayal. I love helping people, but I hate them because of what they are. They tormented my mother for months. Stripped her of her dignity and now they want my help. All those people on the site, I saved their loved ones and felt so good about it. Then I'd come home to find my mom passed out on the couch or on the floor. There was nothing I could do about it until now."

_I want to kiss away his pain._ _He doesn't deserve this._

"You sound a lot like me. I've never had to go through what you have." I looked into his big green eyes. He was wonderful. He made my heart skip a beat. " My parents have a construction company. One of their employees got hurt one day and sued the us. Then business dried up. They've been struggling since. Then work started to dry up. I want to be a heroine so that I can take care of them. You're doing it for the same reason as I am. You want to take care of your mother. I want to take care of my family."

"Yes. It's one of my dreams."

"And what's one of your other dreams?"

"To have friends and be loved." He answered in the most adorable voice ever.

_Ooooohhhhh my god!!!_

"Then I'll be your friend." The way his eye lit up made me want to hug him.

"From today on I'm going to treat you as family. I'll do all within my power to make sure you do nothing but smile." He squeezed my hands. "Just promise me this isn't a lie."

_He's in so much pain._ _It's like those novels I read as a girl. He's_ _a tortured soul._

I could feel it coming off him in waves. The desperate desire to be. "I swear, how can I help you?"

He took a breath."I can share my power with other people. It's the fifth part of my quirk. My father called it gifting. It's how I healed so many people and the only way I can maintain control. What you and other people see and think of as me healing people, is actually me weakening myself by giving them a piece of my quirk temporarily. I like doing that, because I like helping people. I also have to if I'm going to fight. It's why I hate my powers, they turn me into a hypocrite."

"You're not a hypocrite. You're hurt, betrayed by people you put your faith in. I don't know what happened between you and All Might. I'll admit I don't know a lot about you. I do know that I care about you. That you're a great person and that underneath it all. You are a hero. My hero." He sniffled. He was adorable.

"Thank you." He gave me this puppy look. "I think... I know what to do now. I have to be honest from here out. Uraraka-chan, you're amazing." He said smiling at me. His phone rang. He picked it up and blushed. He read the message."I gotta go, but do you need anything?"

" No, Deku-kun, just promise me you'll be around okay." I handed him my phone. "Here, give me your number, and I can give you mine." He handed me his phone without another thought. Before I programmed my number in I read his last last message. It was from a person named, Honeycomb. I wanted smash the phone, or erase the number.

_Stupid bitch is in my territory._

I glared at the number. Did he have a girlfriend or something? He had too.

"_Come get your honey ;-)" _I read the text to myself. I was pissed.

_Why do I want to claw her eyes out?_

I questioned myself. I hadn't felt this way in a long a time.

"Here, Deku-kun. If you ever need anyone to talk to let me know." He smiled a sweet smile.

"Uraraka-chan, I'm going to take care of your problem for you." He offered me his hand."Let's get you back to the others." I took his hand and didn't want to let go. The rest of the group were starring at us. When he let go and waved goodbye I felt my heart ache. The blonde he came with smiled at him before he left. He knew Deku was leaving. I wanted to stop him and tell him to stay but I couldn't find my voice.

I wasn't going to see him until we started U.A. I would always regret not stopping him from leaving my side. I just wouldn't know how much until much later.

I gave the blonde a look. "Who's Honeycomb?" I asked his blonde friend .

"Hahahaha!"

x

**Ai Igarashi Apartment: 5:45 pm**

**Pov:** Ai **Igarashi **

"You're in control, Ai."

I said to myself in the mirror. I decided to wear a black lace bunny playsuit. It had a multi strapped black lace bra top with O-ring accents, a strappy midsection with an attached lace thong, multiple O-rings, an attached black bunny tail, and a black vinyl collar with an attached leash. I liked bunnies.

He was coming. And for once I was going to have sex because it was what I wanted. I managed a short to nap to regain a bit of my energy. Now it was onto the hard part. My eyes were on two pills, one was blue while the other was pink.

"Am I really going to do this to him?" I asked myself. I loved him and a part of me wanted to have his child irregardless. But this starge woman had followered me after I left Bukao's business. She made me a faustian bargain I couldn't refuse.

**_Flashback:_**

I was in this giant white holding room. There were no windows anywhere in sight. I was scooped off the street by some assholes in suits. I was pissed off and terrified. If I could get to my phone and call my new boyfriend I knew he'd come and take of them out. But those bastards had stolen my FUCKIN' PHONE!

They told me to sit at this white fucking table, in a white chair! Who the hell were these asshole?!

The door opened and a woman walked in, behind her was the chief of fucking police?!

"Ai Igarashi?" She said sitting down in front of me with a tablet and flooder. "Daughter of Mei Yanni and Shinji Igarashi? " She asked me with a plain face." I believe we can help each other." She said in a placating tone that was pissing me off.

"You have no right to hold me here! When my boyfriend hears about this he's going to kick your ass!" I glared at them.

My words did nothing to affect her mood."Yes, Izuku Midoriya. I saw the video, we all did. Now focus little girl and try to act your age."

Her demeanor reminded me of my mother's. "Why am I here and what do you want?" I asked returning to my cold manner.

"Like I said. I want to help you." She opened the flooder. She appraised me knowingly." Is it or is it not your plan," She started without looking up at me."Seduce him, make him fall in love with you, trap him with a baby. Then you'd have a hero taking care of you, keeping you safe, loving you. Someone you can manipulate into the perfect little slave. You're still scared aren't you?"

" Who are you?" I asked evenly. "The snot is strong and unique. But this level your taking this is absurd. You want something from him." I stated in realization.

"You're correct." She looked straight in the eye."We want your plan to succeed. At least some parts of it." She explained."In this file you'll find a non-disclosure agreement. If you sign we'll give you a nice home, put you back in school on scholarship, pay your bills and offer you protection "

This was fishy. Fishier than a corner pimp." If I want this kindness what would I have to do for you?"

The police chief looked uncomfortable. He didn't like what was going on either."We would like for you to have his child. Then relocate to any place of your choice. We could offer you a nice place in Honolulu if you like. We have two properties I personally think you'd like. We know how you love the sea."

"For this great offer you want me to leave, Izu-baby?" I was flushed with rage.

"Correct."

"I refuse." I nearly smiled triumphantly but then that woman. It was like she was looking right through me.

"Your father. He's got 12 yrs left behind bars?" She said in gratifying tone. "Did he ever tell you why he was arrested in the first place?" She asked reading over a file.

"..."

"He worked for an up and coming villian who wanted you. A twelve year old girl. When he was ordered to hand you over to his boss. Your dad shot him in the face. This didn't do anything to his boss of course, and unfortunately the boss had connections. Your father is serving a sentence for a crime he didn't commit. We can set him free as early as tomorrow." She pushed the paper in front of my face." But only if you sign that paper."

"I can't do it." I answered venomously."I'm not going to bring a child into this world just to be used. My baby has a right to live the life they want."

"You seem to be under the impression that we're planning to take your child away." The woman said with care."No, we've had terrible results with doing things that way. We've found that doing things the organic way nets us the best results." She sighed tired. "A person raised to be a weapon will result in a cruel psychopath. No dear girl, we want to you raise your child."

Confused as all hell I gawked at the woman."Then why are you doing any of this? I could easily get a baby out of him, before I make him fall in love with me."

"Because you're not seeing the whole picture. Do you want to know what my job is?" She asked me.

"Fuck if I care?" It annoyed me to admit but I was genuinely intrigued.

"I make heroes little girls." She said callously." Every-single-one of this new generation. Best Jeanist, Hawks, The Dragoon; please pick one. We've had a hand in all of their conceptions." She saw the mounting fear in my eyes as I connected the dots. "I see you understand now."

"Why?" I asked meekly.

"Because it's what needs to be done to maintain hero society." She pulled a document out of the foulder. Attached to it was three pictures. One of my hero as a toddler, elementary schooler and a current one. "You know how to pick them. Izuku Midoriya has been the "hero type" all his life. Taking beating after beating in a futile effort to help another. Truly he was a magnificent hero candidate. Until now."

Her eyes were cold as ice. In them I saw a steel that could render the strongest of souls vulnerable. She was beyound a wolf, beyoung shark, this woman was oni sent straight from hell.

"You're afraid of lossing him aren't you?" She said smoothly watching my facial expressions."But not out of love. You're of afraid being alone." She cemented her commiseration for me with a condescending smile."We won't use you or clip your wings. We want you to fly and have a new start. You'll be assigned one of our best agents, for the protection of you and your child. In the best neighborhoods, given the best education. And all you have to do is sign a piece of paper."

**_End Flashback:_**

I needed to take the pink pill 30 mins before sex. It would make me ovulate, making it easier to conceive. At least according to that woman. He was knocking on the front door. I could see his nervous face on my door bell Camara. I ran down the stairs to meet him. The pills pocketed in my lace bra. When I opened the door he panicked.

_Did I over do it?_

I was blowing my babies poor virgin mind. "Come inside." I took his hands and pulled him in. I took him by the hand, he fellowed behind me in a trance. He sat on the edge of my bed. He had a leather bag slung over his shoulder. "Can I see?" I asked my nervous hero.

"S-sure"

He handed me the bag. I opened it and found two boxs of condoms.

"Did Bukao give you these?" He nodded."Have you ever put one of these on before?"

"N-no... I'm a virgin." He said like it was something to be ashamed of. I tossed them to the floor.

_I'm going to __give you the best night of your fucking life._

"Look at me." I picked up two glasses and a bottle of wine." Tonight, it's just us." I pointed the bottle at him."Open this." He blew off the top with a gentle blast.

_That's so fucking cool._ _I didn't know he'd be this capable._

I poured a glass for him and myself. He took the glass from me. He was so innocent, so pure. I pulled out the pink pill from my bra. Showed it to him and put it in my mouth, drinking the champagne to take it down. "All done, no babies. Just us." I purred leaning in, kissing him. He closed his eyes, giving into the moment. While he was distracted I took out the blue pill and crushed in between my fingers. Adding it to his drink quietly with my quirk "Stormyday". I left his lips." Drink with me."

"Okay." He drank it slowly. " Ugh *cough cough* does wine taste this awful all the time?"

I chuckled."It grows on you." I took his hand and put on my on my hip."Do you like what you see, Izu-baby?" His flustered face was adorable."I picked it out just for you."

"Yes..." He answered short of breath."Y-you l-l-look p-pretty."

"No need to be nervous." I moved in closer and put my arm around his shoulder."Because I'm going to teach you everything you need to know. "

"H-hai." He said meekly. I poured us another glass of champagne before setting the bottle down on my dresser.

"Talk to me, Baby, how are you feeling?" I asked with a shine in my eyes.

"I feel a bit uneasy." He answered shaking."I've never... and you're so..." He was shaking nervously.

"Hey, just relax. We're just two people and I'm the one who invited you." I put a hand on his leg."I'm more nervous than you are." I said rubbing his inner thigh.

_I'm going to be having your baby soon, and you won't be there._

"R-really?"

I moved closer.

"Yes," I wrapped my arms around his shoulders."I'm gonna sleep with my hero tonight." I said with a cheeky grin. I finished my second glass. He followed my lead, finishing his glass.

"Ai-chan..." He blushed deeply.

"Izuku-kun." I kissed him and started to move for his pants. I unbuckled his pants and started to pull away at them. He eventually helped me once he realized what was happening. He was shaking like a leaf. "I'm here." I whispered. Climbing into his lap I pushed him to his back. I pressed my cunt against the blug in his boxers. "Mmmm." I moaned as I rocked back and forth. My head was starting to feel fuzzy, my body was burning. Everything was starting to feel so good. His hands hovering around my hips.

"A-Ai-chan."

"Call me, Bunny." I didn't hate my stage name. It was just what sticked. It started as a shortened version of my nickname. My nick name was "Honey-bunny" but for those I trusted. For the people I loved, they called me bunny.

"B-bunny..."

I smirked."Izu-baby, I'm starting to get wet." I ran my hand over his chest feeling his toned abs."I'm yours, Izu-baby." I put his hands on my hips. "You have the right to touch me." I said looking into his eyes. He was memorized by me. "Don't look so shocked. You are a man, Izu-baby." I began to rock my hips against his blug."Only you can t-touch *moan* me... only you have the right to kiss me." My lace thong was sticking to my slit. I was so wet I started to leak and dampen my hero's boxers. "Only you have the right to fuck me like the slut I really am." He cupped my ass in his hands before giving it a squeez."Ahhh... fuck your Honey-bunny, fuck your slut!" My voice was soft and weak. Begging for a good fuck.

I reached down hurriedly for his boxers and pulled out his cock. My mouth watered. I loved sucking dick, as fucked up as it was I could smell his cum. I was lossing my mind, I needed him. Before my foggy mind could formulate any plan to satisfy my primal urges I was frozen in place.

"Honey-bunny..." He said in a savage hunger. Encased in the green force-field he hoisted me in the air, then spun me upside down. On the bed he stood grabbed my hips, then pulled me close. He released his force-field, using his natural strength to hold me up in the "standing 69" position. "W-want to taste." He put his mouth over my slit. Sucking and licking on my cunt through my thong."Mmm *slurp* so tasty."

"Ahhh... oohhh." My face was right next to his cock. "D-Dick!" I opened my mouth and immediately started sucking on his cock. "Mmm... mmmmm...couc."I moaned as I swallowed him down, bobbing up and down like a mad woman. I was a mad woman to some degree. The only thing on my mind was fucking. The pills had turned us from horny lovers to wild animals. His pre-cum was strong, thick and flavorful.

He bit down and tore off my thong. He shoved his tongue into my cunt. Jolts of pleasure shoot to my brain. My body trembled. He was making me cum. His cock began twitch he was close.

**_Slurp slurp suck slurp slurp suck slurp GAG!_**

"MMMGGGHHHHH!" My eyes rolled to the back of my head as a flury of hot cum shot down my throat. I joined him in rapture squirting hard. His legs buckled and he fell backward with me on top of him.

**_SSSSLUUUUURP_**

I wanted to be sure I sucked the last of his cum out of his cock before I it out of my mouth. I stroked it working it in my hands, watching it grow with my every move.

"Ahhh?!" Two finger slid into my pussy."Yaaa... Oooohhh." I lost my strength. He moved from underneath me. Still on my belly he pressed my shoulders down. I looked back at him raised my rear and pressed it against cock."F-fuck me!" I said in an animalistic voice. I spread myself like a submissive bitch in heat. I licked my lips as he aligned himself with my cunt. He pushed in with a grunt. "Uhhhhh." My tongue hung out of my mouth. One after another my senses left me. I was becoming more primal with each passing second. And it felt amazing to give in.

He grabbed my love handles, and rammed into my pussy. My body quivered as I experiencing a small orgasm.

"S-so t-tight." He groaned. "Ghhh!" With rhythm and without sense he started pounding into my pussy. Moving as fast as he could, and as hard as he could. Each firm thrust pressed against my womb.

**_Slap, Slap, Slap_**

The sound of our bodies against each other resonated in my ears."F-FUCK! *gasp* FUCK ME! AHHH IZU-BABY!" Mewling like a bitch I pressed my ass against him, matching his rhythm to double our pleasure.

"A-AI-CHAN! *pant* FUCK!" He bit down on the crook of my neck. My cunt clinched down on his hard cock in response. His right arm grabbed breast, playing with my nipple through the material of my bra. His left arm wrapped around my waist holding me in place. It was coming, any second now he was going to shoot his load. He kept fucking as deep as possible. Time blured until finally he bit down hard. I could hear him growling

"MMMMHHHHH!" I bit down on my pillow to muffle my mewls; As a flood seman painted my womb white with hot cum, my womb quivered. Men had creampied me before, especially that fat shit. But for the first time, my body felt whole. My cervix was sucking on the head of his cock, dragging him in deeper. Drinking his cum. "Y-you're...g-gonna...*pant* knock...*gasp*...me u-up..." I moaned delighted.

"Good..." He said like he was possessed."You're my slut *kiss* we're just *kiss* getting *pant* started."

He pressed me down again and started fucking me hard. We fucked until our bodies were stuck together in a mixture of cum and sweat. He dominated me like a bitch. He was good, not great. But what I needed. The pills made the sex feel incredible, but I didn't count that. Eventually he feel asleep on top of me. The bruises and bite marks disappeared a long time ago. Even with his sense gone and heavily druged he managed to heal me. I rolled him onto his back.

"I'm sorry, Izu-baby." I layed my head down on chest. Closing my eyes I slowly drifted off._This feels nice. It feels like home. _"I love you."

**Chapter 5: End.**

**Author's note:**

**The reason the government want Ai to have Izuku's child is simple. His quirk. There are numerous quirks that go "boom", or "blast": but few that offer support like Izuku's Epic abilities do. His regeneration is off the charts, in the books it has the potential to revive the dead, if the body is fresh. They've been watching him for a long time, and know how capable he is. They're merely acting to preserve his genes. What do think those pills really do? I wonder?**

**What Ai did. She's not a bad person, just opportunistic. She was offered the chance to start a new life in the lap of luxury, and her father's freedom was what pushed it over the top. Most people would have taken the deal. She cares about Izuku and loves him in a way. She thinks of him as a real hero and some what of a friend. Yes she wanted to use his naivety to her advantage, but can you really blame her? Her ex is a rich and well connected man, whom wanted to clip her wing(legs) so she couldn't escape a second time. She needed someone to protect her, and Izuku was it.**

**Inko's fears: When drunk Johnathan ranted-similar to how Izuku mumbles-about the level of danger epics represented. They don't go crazy, they become villainous and homicidal. Like fucked up Warlords. They carry themselves like superior predators. She understandably doesn't wish to see her son become a psychopath.**


	6. The Worst In Me

Disclaimer: I do not own MHA. Please support the official release and have fun.

Talking:Sup

Thoughts: _Hello_

Rage: **Muhahaha**

**Limelight**

**Chaper 6: The Worst In Me-**

**Location: ???**

**Pov: Izuku Midoriya**

Smoke and fire. The taste of iron on my tongue. Ringing in my ears. Amid the chaotic tensions and fears I lay broken on my back. My right leg up to my hip was blown off. Where my left hand had been was a bloodied stomp. My right eye was mushed into a fine jelly and my spine was all but dust. With the eye that did work I found Abraham-The French Canadian of African descent- was in bad shape. A hole the size of baseball was punched through his chest.

"UGHH!" I groaned in agony.

I dragged my broken body across rubble. My body was slowly regenerating. I didn't know how to properly maintain control over my abilities. My own fear was hendering me. Slowing down my regeneration, and putting my life in danger. "Please..." I demanded of myself. Slowly but surly my body regenerated. Still exhausted I kept making my towards, Abraham-san. It took me over a minute to crawl my way towards him. I placed my newly formed hand on the man's chest. With the last of his strength he turned finally noticing me. I focused willing my regeneration ability into him. His wounds closed in an instance, and the life in his eyes grew brighter.

He got up before I could muster my own strength. He helped me to my feet.

Another explosion sounded in the backdrop.

"Tou-san!"

I tried to sprint in the direction of the battle, but my weakened body failed me. I fell to one knee. Abraham gave a sorry expression.

"Gomen'nasai." He picked me up and sat me down on comfortable pile of rubble."Taizai." He ordered before running off.

The battle raged on for another ten minutes; while I helplessly listened in from a safe distance.

**BOOM!**

It was an odd explosion the froze my blood. If I could compare it to anything it would be Bakugou's explosions quirk. The difference; this quirk was an explosive teleportation. He walked towards me, seized my neck and hoisted me to eye level.

"Hello, little traveler." He spoke in perfect Japanese. I knew this man.

"O-Oblitoration?!" I squirmed in horror. He was a narrow faced man. His smooth black hair hung in flithy clumps. His goatee sported blood, he was wearing a trench coat, and most notably - bandages on his chest.

"An entire world of the impure? How disgusting." He said with a tsk."I will find a way to purify it. After I've finished with my own."

"Hhgg." I wheezed. My throat froze cracking like brittle glass. In what was a frightening slow instance, my body from below my neck snapped off. Shattering into thousands of tiny pieces.

"NNOOOOOOO!"

My dead eyes found themselves on the source of the cry of lamentation. A middle aged caucasian male with salt and pepper hair. My father. With furiously glowing fist had launched himself at Obliteration. My vision faded. I anguished in a state of semi-lucidity. The source of my new found esteem eluded my will.

_Come back to me..._

A voice laced with worry called to me.

_I'm here... Wake up Izu-baby..._

I reached out to it.

x

**Ai Igarashi Apartment: 6:00 am**

**Izuku pov:**

Honey brown eyes. Soft and tinder gazed upon me. Peace. It was the first time in my life that I'd ever felt this relaxed. Being in her presence melted away the stress that had built over the last few months. Her hands were pressed on my shoulders. I was ashamed. I hadn't had that dream in weeks. It came whenever I got stressed out or anxious.

"Sorry." The apology came out of my lips meekly. The sun was rising in the backdrop. The light that spilled in gave her a silhouette of light. Her honest expressions zapped my brain.

"Bad dream?"

She asked with a soft voice the sounded like an angelic melody to me. I almost pinched myself. Nothing made sense to me; my life had changed so drastically in such a short amount of time, I didn't feel alone anymore. I felt safe, weightless. How was someone this kind? How was I with her? What got us here?

Entranced by the beauty before me I struggled for response. "Y-yes..." I managed to squeak out.

"Izu-baby, what happened?" Ai asked climbing onto my chest. My heart thundered in my chest. We were still both completely naked, so I felt everything. Her skin was incredibly smooth and soft. Ai's perky and supple breast were mere inches away, yet I found myself unable to stray from those kind, beautiful eyes."Don't worry, you can talk to me about anything."

_Is it okay to actually tell her?_

I questioned myself. "I had a nightmare about... my father dying..." I started slowly in a vain attempt to crush the misery in my heart.

Ai took both sides of my face delicately."Izu-baby, your heart stopped. You stopped breathing for two minutes." Ai's voice spoke of pain. "Did you die in your nightmare?"

"Ai-chan-"

"-please, Izu-baby. Talk to me."

I succumbed to her tenderness."An ep-- a villain named Obliteration." I tried to catch myself. "His quirk allowed him to steal heat and convert it to power. He used it on me, and flash froze me from the neck down." I found the confidence to continue talking with her with me."He completely destroyed my body. It snapped off and shattered into thousand of pieces. The only reason I'm here now is because of Obiteration's callousness. He tossed my head at my father's feet, I almost didn't come back from that one."

She paused staring down at me with a broken expression. "You reckless idiot." She lectured."Why do you keep getting yourself into fucked up situations?" Her tone was harsh but her eyes portrayed fear and panic. "Izu-baby, promise me you'll be more careful. If you died..."

"I'd piss you off?" I sighed thinking of Aunty Mitsuki.

Ai shook her head slowly. "You'd break my heart." She looked distressed. Those words were so close to Mitsuk's it felt like being stabbed. "When it's just us call me Bunny okay. You can call me Ai-chan when we're in public but not if you visit me at work. Then you have to call me by my stage name." She turned serious."But never say you love me."

My brows darted up. "B-bunny-chan... t-those sound like d-dating rules?"

"Because they are." She said teasing me. "Those are my guidelines. If you stray from them I'll kick your ass, got it." She promised sweetly. Starring back at me with concerned eyes.

"B-bunny..." I'd never had a girlfriend in my life. I'd always been the school punching bag. No friends, no comrade or support until recently. Now I had this beautiful woman on top of me, asking for a relationship. The night we shared was the best in my life. I was falling for her, I trusted her."I-I-I w-wa-want t-to b-be-"

"My boyfriend, I got it Freckles. Jeez... you held me down and fucked me like a whore but your still nervous around me." I looked away from her in shame, remembering how roughly I'd treated.

"I'm sorry..." I said in contempt. It was shameful and partly villainous how I treated her.

**Smack!**

The harsh pain I felt across my face was accented as she glared down at me."Stop acting like a bitch. You're the man I gave the right to. I gave you control what we did in bed, understand?" I nodded in surprise."You aren't weak and you aren't a bitch. If you were I wouldn't let you fuck me. I'm your woman, Freckles. That means I'm submitting to you because I chose to. If you want to fuck me do it, I give you that right."

My mind was a buzz with activity. Was this what relationships were like? Did that mean she wasn't upset about how poorly I'd treated her? Or was it that she didn't want complain. I had to know before I did anything else."Bunny-chan, what we did last night. Did I hurt you?"

She huffed." A little, Izu-baby. But I like being dominated when it's someone I like." She leaned up close and whispered in a sultry voice."You were incredible last night."

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Bunny-chan, I want to have sex with you again."

She smiled lustful at me."Then tell me what you want, Izu-baby. I'll guide you until you can fuck me right." I could feel her heat against me."How do you want me, Izu-baby?"

I grabbed her by the hips, laying her on her back softly."I want to try making love to you." Her entire face turned crimson." I want to show you how I feel."

"Izu-baby..." I leaned in and kissed her. Not knowing what I was doing. She pulled back" Slowly, add tongue but don't press too hard." I took her advice and resumed. I wasn't going to harm her last time. This time I was going to treat her like the beauty she was.

x

**Solo Prison: 11:30 am** **Sunday**

**Pov: ****Third person**

Outside the high security prison a man in his late forties walked free. It had been nearly eight years. It didn't make sense. He was suddenly woken up today and told he was free to go. After being given his belongings an old friend and two men dressed in business suits waited for him.

"Shinji, been awhile you old dog!"

"Takahashi! You old son of a bitch!" The two men ran and grasped each other's hand."Can you believe they let me out?" Shinji looked around."Where's my Honey-bunny?"Shinji asked looking for his baby girl. He half expected no one to he here waiting for him. Given how sudden his release was.

"I don't know where she is?" Takahashi answered remorsely. He hadn't heard from her since yesterday. She had been emotionally devastated after Green-Caster had been arrested.

Shinji was shocked."She's okay right?"

Takahashi affirmed with a nod."Get in the car. We got a long ride and a lot of shit to talk about." The two climbed into the black SUV. They were driven in silence while the tension grew between them.

"Any idea who's behind this?" The free man asked his one true friend.

Takahashi grimaced."I'm not sure myself. Some suits came to my house and told me to get dressed. This is some heavy government shit." He replied."If I had to guess someone is pulling some serious strings. The question is who?"

"Who the hell would want me out?" Shinji's eyes darted to Takahashi."Please don't tell me that bastard got out?!" Shinji said in mild panic.

"No, he's being held in Tarderous. He hasn't been able to make any moves since he got locked up." Takahashi reassured. "She's fine, I sought to it. Your Honey-bunny had a stalker but we hired a heavyweight member of the tenchu kai to handle it."

Shinji's face contorted into one of fury."She didn't tell me about a stalker. How long has he been bothering my baby?"

Takahashi looked shinji square in the eye."A little over a year now. The bastard is eatting through a straw now. Some of his goons are crippled for life, and the others are being charged with attempted kidnapping and murder. None of them will be coming around anytime soon."

Shinji sighed."Is there anything else I should know about?"

"Nothing you wouldn't feel comfortable asking your dauther herself." Takashi rubbed his chin."There is the video on the internet. It's picked up some steam and her crush on Green-Caster." Before Shinji could ask Shinji clarified."Green-Caster is the street name of the enforcer we hired; the video is just Green-Caster crippling the goons, and breaking the stalker's jaw."

This brought some peace to Shinji. Ai was the absolute world to him; no matter how hard things got he would stop at nothing to protect her. "Green-Caster sounds like a real man's man."

"Well he's definitely something..." Takahashi voiced with reservation." What do you plan to do now, Shinji?"

"I have no fucking idea." Shinji glared at the suits."Who do you fucks work for anyway?" No response. Just indifference. "Well fuck you anyway!"

"Don't bother. They haven't said shit since I got in."

"Then why did you get in?"

"They had police escorts, and strong armed me." He expalained."Fishy as this shit is. It's legit."

Twenty minutes later the two were dropped off on a street corner. They were in the middle of shinjuku. Filled with questions.

Shinji felt the weight of his failure. He had failed to be there for Ai when she was growing up. She had been the one to find him. The only reason he was blessed with such a gift, was because his bitch of an ex was pressured by her parents. Holding her in his arms for the first time had made life worth something. Reevaluating his life now, there were many things he wished he got right. Now he had the chance to make things right.

"Takahashi... do you think... should I?"

"Shin, this is a gift. You should use it, go see her before it's too late."

"She doesn't deserve someone like me."

"No, she doesn't. She's still your baby girl, she misses you and you owe it to each other to salvage what you can."

"I know." Shinji sighed."But first, I gotta get a job."

x

**Bakugou Household: 12:30 pm**

**Pov:**Izuku Midoriya

I tried to creep into the house quietly. Hoping no one would notice. I was supposed to be in the house all night. I prayed hopping no one had noticed my disappearance. I came in through the window in Katsuki's room. I dropped my my bag on the floor and scannned the room. It was quiet and empty. I stepped out of the room and tried to look innocent.

"Welcome home." The voice of my godmother said slyly."Come on down."

"A-a-aunty?"

She walked up to me and gave me a hug. "You smell like soap and perfume. Is that Amber's secret? It's so expensive." I started to sweat.

"Is that Izuku?~" My mom sung from down the hall.

"Yes and he smells pretty~" My aunt sang smiling deviously at me.

"Really? I've always liked the smell of pretty things. How wonderful~" My mother sang.

"I-I can explain!" By the time I finished my mom was by Mitsuki's side." I was studying!" I lied terribly. The look on my aunt's face was comical genious. I could tell that she wanted to erupt with laughter.

"We're sure you were, Izuku-kun." My aunty said sweetly with a genuine smile that still promised pain.

"That's why we have to properly teach you what happens when you run off. To study." My mother with an innocent smile raised her hand. I slowly started floating towards my mom's hands. When had her quirk gotten this strong.

"W-wait!" I screamed in horror. Katsuki didn't cover for me at all. He'd probably told them everything. _THAT BASTARD! _"MOM NOOO!"

In the distance I heard laughter, as I received my first ever ass-whooping. One day, somehow, I would get even with Katsuki for this.

x

**Ai Igarashi Home: 10:00 pm** **Friday**

**Ai pov: Five Days Later-**

I was in heavan. My new boyfriend was perfect. Sure he was short and kinda timid at times but he was fuckin' sweet and cute. Every night after work he was there to escort me home. It nipped any would be stalkers in the bud. When we walked down the street together people either showed respect or ran away. Izu-baby never over stepped his boundaries, in fact he stepped off more often than not. He understood that we needed to take things slow. He was a simple little snot, when he wasn't working or taking care of things at home. He was with me. We spent all of our free time together. The sex was incredible. We'd gone at it at least 3 times since he said yes to being my new boyfriend. An idiot like him made me feel alive, fresh and new again.

We had just finished a date night. We rented a movie and ate in. He was sleeping on the couch with his head in my lap. Then his phone started to buzz. I picked the phone up. Flipping it open. Only two people really called. An old woman named Revy that told him his schedule and Bukao.

"This is Ai." I said softly."Izu-baby is sleeping but I can take a message."

I heard a startled gasp on the other end of the phone."Is this... aren't you...?" I remembered this voice. It was his mother. The one person I refused to meet.

"I'm his woman." I said with an odd comfort. "I-it's an honor to meet you again ma'am." The voice on the other side sniffled.

"Y-you as well..." She was crying? I could actually hear her crying on the other end of the phone."He really loves you." There it was again. The word I dreaded most came from the woman's lips. She was so certain that it actually brought a bit of joy to me. And made feel like shit.

"I know he does..." I said simply holding in the pain of that knowledge."Do you want to speak to him?" I asked trying not to get emotional.

"No, let him rest. I just got his letter from U.A and wanted him to come home so he could open it." The woman rustled."He seems to have found a new home with you. Just take care of him... Izuku... he hasn't had the easiest life. I know you're a bit older than him, but as long as you're good to him. I'll accept you."

Stricken with surprise I paused."Thank you." This call wasn't helping my emotions. It was making me soft. Her voice was so welcoming and pure. Like a loving mother should have."Ma'am, could you... would you open it. I need to know."

There was a pause.

"Izuku could become upset." I heard the temptation in the woman's voice.

"I'll take responsibility." After a few moments I heard a rip.

**_"Izuku Midoriya."_**

A voice boomed.

**_"Your performance was awe inspiring! You surpased all expectations and truly went beyound!"_**

_Is that All Might?_

**_"Your heroic actions has earned you the second highest in U.A history. A whopping 132_** **_points. Surpassing my old score. Ahahahaha. Izuku Midoriya, come on down. U.A is your Hero Academia!" _**

The recording ended. My baby had done it. He was in U.A, he was going to become a great hero and help so many people. "Izu-baby, I'm so proud of you." I was shedding tears of pride.

The woman on the other end started weaping openly. "I have to go. Thank you, take care of him."

"I swear I will." I said knocking the tears from my face. She ended the call. _For as much time as I have leftvwith him._

I got a phone call right after Izu-baby left my place after our first night. "It's done, you have a month" I understood what that meant. A month to get pregnant and end the relationship. Only now I didn't want to end the relationship. After visiting the prison my father was being held in, and discovering he'd been released. I understood how powerful that old hag had been. I went straight to Takahashi and asked him if he heard anything. He told me everything. My father was job hunting, so that he would be presentable when we met again. I didn't care for any of that. Some government assholes were going to take me away to some foreign land; cut off all of my contacts, and take away my new found happiness. The sweet innocent face in my lap had no idea just how much I betrayed him.

_24__ days. That's all the time I have to show you how much I love you._

x

**U.A gates: Monday 7:00 am**

**Izuku pov:**

My life was awesome. I had a beautiful girlfriend. No one dared to talk shit about me. My mom had gotten a promotion at one of her jobs. She was a store manger now, courtesy of one of the many I've helped. She was able to quit her other jobs thanks to the increased income. We were doing better but far from where I wanted us to be. I still kept my job with the waste disposal company. I needed the extra cash to pay for my dates with Ai and to help my mom with the bills. Speaking of which.

"Mmm." We shared a heated kiss. Thanks to her insurance Ai got a new car days after her classic was covertible was destroyed. She replaced it with another classic red American convertible. A 1964 Ford Galaxie 500. "Kick-ass today, Izu-baby."

"Thanks, Bunny-chan. I'll make you proud."

She winked at me before saying."I know."

I left the car with reluctance. I hated being away from her. It felt like I wasn't whole without her. I loved her, I was in love with her. Maybe even one day I would marry her. Reporters surrounded the front gates, trying to pry information out of the students. I took advantage of their distraction and ran inside before they could spot me. The public loved me.

My lawers were still laying into the police and Deatharms. However, the attention was more focused on Death Arms, who seemed to be receiving the brunt of their combined legal might. The pro-hero called to apologize for his earlier actions. Mother had been the one to pick up and scold him. It was pretty great. One of my lawyers along with Bukao handled my PR. After Bukao made the site Dr.Green-Caster public access. The testimonials from everyone I've healed made me look like a saint in the public eye. I'd also gotten thousands of the requests for help.

I was placed into the hero course class 1-B. I should have been put into 1-A but it didn't matter as long as I was in the hero course. I nearly got lost on my way to the class. After finding the class I walked in. There were a few students already in seats. I took a corner seat. I was content to just show up and participate.

"Hey." A tall, slender guy with pale yellow-green skin and a bright, fluffy green mohawk spoke to me. "I'm Togaru Kamakiri, I like your style. Let's be comrades." I paused frozen. This was new.

"I'll consider it as long as you're not an asshole." I said truthfully. "I'm not into people obsessed with their own quirks or power."

"I'm as humble as they come." He boosted.

"I see." I gave it a moments thought. "Are you sure you want to be friends with me? Most people run away when I walk down the street these days. Or beg me for favors" I mumbled that last part. I shuttered to think what my life would be like if people knew where I lived.

"Hell yeah! Me and you will kick everyone's asses!" He swore with a sharp grin.

"I'm Izuku Midoriya, You can call me Doc or by my given name. Your choice." Ai and I workshopped my new nickname after one of her dates. She thought "Doc" was pretty cute and appropriate.

"You can call me, Togaru." I nodded things were looking pretty good. " My quirk is called "Cut" I can make blades all over my body."

"Mine is called "Limelight" I can do a lot of things with it. Such as create and manipulate force-fields, regenerate and disenergrate inorganic matter. Those would be the basics."

"Awesome."

A girl with green hair and sharp teeth walked up to us." What's up. My name's, Setsuna Tokage. Pleasure to meet ya."

"Izuku Midoriya." I introduced myself.

She grined sharply at me.

_Those are some seriously sharp teeth!_

"Everyone knows who you are, trouble maker." I wanted to curse myself. Of course they all knew who I was. I did myself no favors on the discretion front. Couple that with my enhanced arrogance brought on by over using my abilities and I wasn't doing myself any favors.

"And what do you think about me?"

"Well most girls think your hot-stuff. Since you rescued a girl in need, have a strong quirk, and used it to help so many people." She started."Some seem to think you're a villian sent to corrupt us all." She put her hands on my desk and leaned forward."I think you're a rebel without a good cause."

_That's interesting. I'll have to do some serious work to fix my reputation. I can't have a legacy that's too negative._

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

She chuckled slyly."We'll have to figure that out together."

I blushed. A girl was hitting on me. I already had a girlfriend. So I was content to just ignor the flirtation."I guess we will."

Time drifted by as more students marched in. They all looked like they had interesting quirks. Especially the guy or girl- I couldn't really tell- whom looked like a walking comic strip. They were all giving me a bit more attention then I'd hope for. Unfortunately I also shared the class with the two students I'd insulted earlier. Not that I didn't mean what I said to them, it was just ruder than I'd wanted to be.

"All right class. Welcome to class 1-B!" Said a burly man dressed in red. I recognized him as the pro-hero Vlad King. He had an interesting quirk that allowed him to weaponize his blood. "I know that many of you may have resentment for your placement in 1-B." He began."You may be thinking "I belong in class 1-A, I'm just as gifted as they are!" and in some of your cases you'd be correct." He looked up at me. "In my class instead of teaching you how to boast, we will cover everything from the monotonous to the advanced. We will show the world and others why classes mean nothing, and that hard work makes the hero!" There were a couple of roars, a ton of cheers and claps of approval. "Are there any questions?" Our hero/teacher asked.

A girl with vines for hair raised"If I may be candid, Sir?"

"Please." Vlad-sensei acknowledged.

"I have never been a firm believer in our countries school class system. I've always believed that in us all there is the spark of will that drives us to unify. To stand together. With this being the case, would it not be better for the hero courses to band together?"

Chatter.

_Wow? Is she trying to be a hero? No, she is a real hero._

She'd stolen my breath. I wanted to know more about her. Not in a romantic sense, but she had my attention.

"No." He answered. "For years class 1-A has been arrogant. You will not find the comradeship you deserve. You must humble them with your power and ambition." He expressed with a fire in his eyes. I knew that look. Contempt.

_Looks like I'm not the person here that needs work on my issues._

When attendance was called I made note of her name. Ibara Shiozaki. She was a genuine hero, and seemed to care for others.

_Prehaps she can be someone I call my friend?_

Next came the ceremony for new students. Only our class was there to represent the hero courses. The other class was nowhere to be been seen. Our sensei looked knowingly off in the distance. We stood gathered in a giant auditorium. The principal gave an entertaining speech about heroics and the importance of each role. It felt honest. Too bad a lot of it was bullshit.

"A shame most of them will never be acknowledged." I muttered. After the ceremony and a ton of jealous glares we settled back into the classroom. Vlad told us to get dressed in our P.E uniforms and prepare for a test of our ability.

"Izuku Midoriya." He called.

"Hai sensei." He montioned me to move towards a white circle. As I followed orders he tossed me baseball.

"Midoriya has the second highest score in U.A hostory. He broke the record of 100, set by All Might himself, along with another person this year." Pulled out a device that projected a hologram. Our individual scores were displayed for the class. The lowest score was a mere 15. "132 points in all." He announced getting shocked gasps."Our new record stands at 154. His score was passed by his rival, Katsuki Bakugou."

"I wouldn't call us rivals." I chimed in."We have seperate goals. I'm in no rush to associate my name with his. We tolerate each other." I explained clearly with visible resentment.

Vlad picked up on it as did Kendo, Shiozaki and Tokage.

"An enemie during peace is still to be prepared for." Vlad expressed with a smirk."I want you to throw the ball as far as possible. You are allowed to us your quirk as long as you stay in the circle."

"Got it."

I stepped into the circle. There were many ways could make the ball fly. I could wrap it in a force-field then launch it, or encase it in a spear, and throw it like a javelin. I decided it encase the ball in an air-tight cone shaped force-field that . I kept the ball at the tip of the cone with second smaller force-field. As I drew back the explosive decompressive energy built. The students that caught on watched with fascination.

**BOOOOOM**!

The ball shot off like a bullet with a loud pop. Air rushed in the bottom of the cone, propelled the ball through the tip of the cone at high speeds. Our sensei held up his phone. Smiling at me.

"835 meters. Impressive work thinking up a vortex cannon on the spot." He patted me on the shoulder. "You're going to do just fine." He turned his attention back to the rest of the class. "You will all be performing a quirk apprehension test. To see you how well you integrate your quirks into specific situations. Midoriya, will be my measuring stick. When you can keep up with him you will be ready to show the world why 1-A is irrelevant." The entire class stared at me.

"Hmph, like I need some criminal to show how to be a hero." The blonde I vaguely remembered from the teen club said."Why is he even here? He's a psychopath."

"What did you say you bastard!" I snarled. "You don't know anything about me!" He was driving me closer and closer over the edge.

"We know enough, Mobster." He taunted.

"I'm not Yakuza."

"Birds of a feather flock together." Cocky he continued to taunt me."Even if you don't have a criminal record. We all know what you are."

"And I know what you are." I said calling attention to his demenor." You're lucky to even be here aren't you? You're a loser, a bully who doesn't know his place. You aren't even close to my level of skill." My enhanced arrogance began to manifest again.

"How dare you-ugh" The arrogant clown yelped in surprise.

I waved my hand and trapped the blond in a force-field." I'm only going to say this once so listen close. All of you. I don't give a damn about being a hero. I don't care about being popular or what anyone thinks about me. I am here to make money. That's it." I glared at the group." I'm not a fuckin' Yakuza member either. I took the job as an escort so I could pay my family's bills. I protected people who cops and pros ignored." I started to leak bloodlust. I don't think in all of this guy's life, anyone has ever shown him this much resentment.

"Midoriya!" Our sensei warned.

"Gah!" I suddenly threw the blond to the ground.

" I'm not here to play your fucking game." I glared down at the shaken up blond. "Do yourself a favor and never need my help." I summoned all of my malice for him."You will never be a true hero."

I retook my spot besides Togaru. I was fumming with anger. That blond conceited fuck pissed me off. He was like those trolls online that turned my mom into a meme. I would have broken his face if I could.

"You okay, Doc?" Togaru asked calmly.

"No." I said glaring at the blond. He and the girl besides him noticed me watching them. She was scared of me and for her little friend."He's lucky I can't put my hands on 'em."

"Hehehe." Togaru laughed through pointed teeth."Well he's shitting himself now." The blond was pale faced. My eyes were still on him stabbing daggers into him.

"He should be." I whispered. "I'm counting on you to be better than him. He needs to put down a few pegs."

Togaru grinned at the challenge. "No problem." He said cockily.

The rest of the test were nothing. Using my abilities I cleared them without struggle. I took the number one spot using my force-fields mostly. Togaru finished in seventh, and that arrogant asshole in eight. It set the tone for the class. They were scared of me and I was probably going to hate them. There was a guy with silver hair and sharp teeth. He seemed to be gauging me. Tokage looked at me with sad eyes. I tried to smile to ease her but my body wouldn't listen. After the test with Togaru following behind me. After we changed amd prepared for lunch I approached her.

"I'm sorry." I offered to her."I didn't mean to upset you." I didn't expect a response. She caught my elbow with her hand.

"Come on."

She guided me along with Togaru, to what was almost packed cafeteria. Once we finally managed to get our meals, We sat at a mostly empty table. The silver haired guy I remembered with the steel quirk was there. He waved Tokage over. We sat with him and Shiozaki over to out table.

"So you want to be rich right?" Asked the white hair.

"I'm sorry. But what's your name again; I wasn't paying attention earlier, no disrespect or nothing." I said honestly.

Blinking he looked at me sullen."My name's, Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu."

"The steel guy?" I asked recalling his quirk. Now I had a name to apply to his quirk.

"Yes!" He yelled with a sharp grin.

_What's up with all the sharp teeth? I seem to only be able to make friends with mutant type quirk users. Maybe it's a personality thing associated with teeth?_

"Midoriya-san. I am-"

"-Ibara Shiozaki. I know who you are." I said quickly. "You gave a nice speech earlier. I liked it."

_Or maybe it's just sharp appendages? _

Shiozaki blushed." Thank you." She pasued for thought. "It has been distressing hearing sensei speak so lowly of others."

"It is what it is. Some people are a waste of time." I replied.

Shiozaki frowned." That's so unwelcoming of you to say. It betrays your character." She reached out to me with her heart in her hands." You've helped so many yet you think so little of those around you. Why is that?"

"Because people are shit." I replied casually.

Shiozaki became determined when hearing my response." Who hurt you?"

"E-excuse me?"

"We want to know who hurt you." Tokage insisted."We've noticed. Your actions don't match the personality you've been showing."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I tried to play it all off. They were dangerously close to uncovering part of my greatest secret. I was extremely cynical due to my numerous experiences with others. It wasn't just the curruption effect of my abilities. I couldn't afford for people to dig deeper."Like I said earlier; none of you know me."

"I watched them. All of the videos on the site." Shiozaki informed. "You were smiling. You were kind and gentle. You cared for them." Worry shown in her eyes.

_Shit!_

My left eye twitched."Drop it." I growled out."We're here to eat, I'm eating." I took a bite of my fish.

Dejected Shiozaki attemped to get me talk one last time."I want to-"

"Izuku-kun!" A voice called coming closer. I looked in the direction. A distraction and a welcomed one. It was my bestfriend.

"Uraraka-chan!"

All I saw was her. From the moment she walked over to the moment she sat down. I still didn't know why I trusted her so much. She was like sun given human form. My first real friend ever.

"How are classes?" I asked beaming at her.

"Rough. A student got expelled today." She informed taking the seat to my right." He was kinda creepy and a prev, but I didn't think it was called for."

"If he was a pervert there was enough cause." I shrugged. "Let me introduce you to my relevant associates." I motioned towards Togaru." Togaru this is Uraraka, Uraraka, Togaru."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." She reached behind me shake his hand.

"L-likewise..." He said gruffly.

"The others are Tokage-san, Shiozaki and Tetsutesu."

"Greetings." Shiozaki.

"Hiya." Tokage.

"Yo!" Tetsutetsu.

"And I am Tenya Iida!" It took me a moment to realize there was someone

else sitting besides her. It was the same jackass who insulted me during the test.

"Why is he here?" I asked eyes glowing. This guy was one of ignorant few I detested.

"I came to apologize." He stood up and bowed deeply. " You were the only one to see through the meaning of the test. While I failed to grasp it. I am truly sorry."

_Like I'll fall for this._

"Are you apologizing because I have a quirk? Thus, giving me worth in your eyes; Or is it because you ran away after insulting me?"

The muscled teen gave off an aura of shame. The entire section of our cafeteria was watching.

"What I said to you was uncalled for. " He began."I never once thought of the life you've lived or your struggles. Irregardless of your quirk, I am sorry."

There was a long pause between us. "I'll forgive you this once. Just stop bowing." I sighed. Uraraka gave me begging puppy eyes. I cursed."Izuku Midoriya." I offered him my hand and he shook it vigorously.

_Ouch!_

While I was busy rubbing my hand, Tetsutetsu decided it would be best jump into the conversation."So what department of the school are you in?" He asked."We're in the heroics course, 1-B." He bragged."Bet your jealous."

I cringed on the inside. I knew Uraraka was in class 1-A. If Iida was this close to her he was probably a student of the same class.

"Umm... maybe we should talk about something-"

"Of course not!" Iida boomed pushing up his glasses. " I am in the most prestigious class 1-A."

Uraraka and I winced. Iida was an oblivious Idiot.

"Really?" Shiozaki asked with mounting interest. Tokage covered Tetsutetsu's mouth before he could say another word.

"Yes I am." Iida said proudly.

Shiozaki began appraising Iida and I feared the worse.

"Perchance, do you think that makes you better student?" She asked.

"Certainly! Only those who work the hardest make it in 1-A." He stated proudly.

God he's dumb. Well at least he took their focus off of me.

I mused while Tetsutetsu fought harder against Tokage. I calmed Togaru with a wave of my hand.

"The combat portion of the exams was rudimentary. Surely violence doesn't measure the caliber of heroism. If anything it'd be the content of character." Shiozaki argued.

"The exams had many complex layers." Iida spoke chopping at the air. " It test our ability to gather information, tracking, combat and heroic spirits"He looked at me with respect. It was a nice change of pace, but the idiot couldn't see the mistakes he was making. Even if the words were true.

"Be that is it may; are truly of the belief that a single day's performance, before we've had proper training, dictates strength." Shiozaki seemed to be begging to hear anything else.

"For his sake I hope not." I said before he could dig himself in a bigger hole. "I'm enough proof that one day doesn't necessarily make or break a person." I said eyeing him."This entire section is made of the 1-B students, I think." I looked around and sure enough my entire class was sitting around us at neighboring tables. Watching Iida. "They've probably worked just as hard as you, only they weren't so lucky during the exams. We're all striving for the same goal, if want to make friends or allies," I let the sage glow return to my eyes."You should loss the high and mighty attitude." The light in my eyes faded."I think what meant to say was "The students who best took advantage of situation did the best." right?" I wasn't trying to be mean but from the looks of rage,jealousy,envy and just plain spite. I had to step in."You might want to agree." I shot in a whisper.

"I... am truly sorry." Iida said again. The shame he felt returned.

"Maybe I should cut you to show how strong we really are?" Togaru offered simmering with rage.

"Calm down, Togaru. He offered an apology and is somewhat sincere. At the end of the day he is like most of us. Even I'm too over confident at times. Let's give him a chance and try to get along with him. Shiozaki wants peace, and as annoying as it is, she's right." I placed a hand of Togaru's shoulder."Plus, if he's with Uraraka he can't be that bad."

Togaru still looked pissed. "You're lucky your with Doc's girlfriend." He huffed.

"Sorry again." He grabbed his tray."I will leave you all in peace."

I stopped him."You should stay." I said honestly."Some of the students in our class have worse attitudes than you." I found the blond and glared at him."At least you're willing to admit your faults." I remembered my time with my father's team. They had to work with people they barely knew. Sometimes those people had been former enemies. Yet; together they took on greater threats, winning through hard work and compromise. "If any of us want to make it as heroes, we should try to get along."

Togaru didn't agree. "But-"

"No cutting, Togaru." My new right hand huffed.

"Fine."

"Surly I didn't mean to offened." Tenya said to Shiozaki.

She stopped him before he could lower himself any further. "No, I understood where you were coming from. My fear stemmed from our sensei. He made it seem as though your class might think little of us. I don't want to spend my time at U.A fighting 1-A."

Iida adjusted his glasses."Why? I'd never do something so foolish. Surely competition is at the heart of growth. Toxicity , such as in fighting, would breed nothing but disaster."

"Then we agree, because I-"

I decided to ignore the two of them in favor of Uraraka and lunch."It's good seeing you again, Uraraka-chan."

"You too, Izuku-kun." She hid her face."How was your class so far?"

"Over all fine. There's one asshole so far I dislike but besides that just fine." I said happily. "I've been missing you."

"I missed you too. We're here now, that's what matters." She said hiding a blush.

The two of us talked about enjoyed our meals, sharing in casual conversation. The talks between Iida and Shiozaki turned pleasant and casual. At the end of it all, we were all either laughing or smiling. It raised our spirits. When it was time to go Uraraka blindsided me with a hug.

"U-Uraraka?"

"Try to remember I exist okay." She ended the hug and ran off to join Iida-san. I wondered what she ment by that. When classes ended and it was time to go I got a text from Ai. She was outside waiting for me. Togaru was still glued to my side and I'd somehow picked Tetsutetsu as friend/follower. Tokage decided to run off with Shiozaki since the latter was going to be meeting Iida a few other U.A students.

My new possy by my side, I made my way to meet with Ai. Sure enough, a block away was Ai's parked car. She leaned against the door typing away on her phone. When she looked up, and finally noticed me she waved with a lustful smile. She was dressed in a pair black denim skinny jean; a sexy shoulder soft long sleeve boat neck blouse and a pair of ankle-high leather boots.

Ai jumped into my waiting arms. Having girlfriend who was over 6ft tall while I was only 5'5 made things challenging at first. She came to level more often than not.

"Freckles."

"Ai-chan."

We stared into each other's eyes before going in for a kiss. I had improved drastically with our time together.

"How was class?"

"The usual. Some asshole tried to openly challenge me. Turns out he was really weak. How was your day?"

"Not bad, did some shopping thought about you. Got a little horny, so I came to pick you up." We both laughed at this.

I blushed but found my confidence soon after."We're still going out tonight?"

"Damn right we are." She played with my hair."I'm gonna get this cut. Time you looked the part of a responsible hero."

"Eh, but I like my hair?"

"You look like a total nerd with your hair." She said being brutally honest.

I faked hurt. "You're so cruel Ai-chan." I sniffled a pout.

"Knock it off, Freckles." She jovially jabbed me in the shoulder. "So who're the pervs watching us?" She asked eyeing my new comrades with mischief." You have to pay if you're gonna watch."

I laughed while Ai blew them kisses. Blood shot from noses staining their uniforms. We gained a small audiance. Most were stared at Ai and others wondered just how the hell we'd gotten together. Until they got a good look at me."This is my girlfriend, Ai Igarashi." I said as she got on her own two feet.

"Sup virgins." She teased making them blush.

"H-h-hey." Togaru sputtered out looking up and down Ai's body.

"Y-y-yo." Tetsutetsu stuttered.

"Do you guys want a ride some place?" Ai offered.

"We can at least drop you off at the train station." I insisted.

"S-sure." The two said in chorus. The envious looks they shot me the entire time made things a bit annoying, even with it being a bit comical. After we dropped them off we set of for a long night together, that would probably end with us sharing a warm bed together. My life was peaceful.

**Chapter 6: End.**

**Author's Notes.**

**Looks like Izuku is letting his control over his abilities slip.**

**I** **am truly sorry this took so long to up load. I went back and did some edits to get it right. I've sorta also been battling depression. I'm on some things to calm me down now. Well onto the story. I decided to extend Ai's role for a little bit longer. After a private message from a reader I decided to flush her character out more. Further more, if you're wondering, yes Izuku does still have a crush on Uraraka even if he's in denial about it at the moment. Yes, there will he future chapters that Introduce the other reckoners. If you haven't read the books, I promise you, you'll love them. They are awesome. **


End file.
